


Nightmares Suck

by NeverWazBin



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Cheating, Comfort, Confusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Licking, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Possessive Behavior, Prostitution, Revenge, Sweet, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverWazBin/pseuds/NeverWazBin
Summary: Angel has a nightmare, and can't sleep again so he goes looking for anyone that can make him feel better. This became a multi chapter thing, as I feel it only suiting? It's not stupid fluff anymore, we getting kinky friends. Might change this rating...
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for so many koods guys, I'm flattered.
> 
> Original notes/  
> I am so sorry if I butchered characters.  
> I feel I am somewhat confident with Angel,  
> but honestly, Alastor freaked me out really bad at first.  
> I mean he's cute. I love those red floofs. But....  
> I'm slowly getting into him, getting past the bad vibes after like the 3rd time re-watching the pilot and other stuff  
> and reading everyone's stuff its so good.
> 
> But all that aside....I feel like I horribly butchered his character.  
> SO like.  
> assume he's half asleep through all of this. Nobody is themselves when half asleep right?  
> Sorry to write a novel of notes.

A leg twitched, soft groans and airy words escaped, three sets of fingers gouged into the sheets. Until Angel sat up with a heavy gasp, chest heaving as he caught his breath. Another nightmare. They had been happening more and more often lately, and he couldn't place his finger on why.

As he caught his breath, he sighed heavily. Eyes jet to the clock as his small piglet hopped onto the bed. Three: twenty six am. His fingers scratched between the pig's ears as he muttered "It's not helping t'night Nuggs."

After a little more petting and rubdowns, Angel Dust climbed from the bed and moved to his bathroom, splashing water on his face before looking in the mirror. "Wonder...." He mumbled, thinking in his head.

"Stay ere Nuggets. I'll be back in da mornin." Angel told the pig, who canted its head to one side not understanding.

Angel crept out of his hotel room, trying to be as quiet as possible. Part of Charlie's "rehabilitation program" was to not be awake at stupid hours. He didn't want to be caught doing what he was doing. But as luck would have it, Husk was still awake at the bar and quickly spotted him. The downside of being pink, he couldn't camouflage into anything.

"Don't say anything about this." Angel demanded.  
Husk shrugged and returned to his beer. He could trust the cat-like demon to forget this by morning. Right? 

Which room was it?! He knew the room he was looking for would be open. Something about 'leaving a crack in the door' for reasons he forgot. "Finally." Angel whispered to himself, spotting the cracked door up ahead.

Angel Dust creeped closer, looking for any signs of movement in the hallway before he slipped inside, closing the door to where it had been afterwards, wincing from the creak. Eyes widened, glancing over his shoulder, to find he hadn't disturbed anything.

The pink demon crept closer to the bed, taking a moment to stare at the other demon sleeping there. The tip of one of his right thumbs found his mouth as he chewed the tip, several other arms crossing. _"The hell you doing, Angie?"_ His mind asked him. _"Climbing in bed with Alastor."_ Another part of his mind answered. Yes, that's what he intended to do, but he was hesitant.

Alastor, the Radio Demon, turned over in bed, groaning softly in his sleep. Angel froze, waiting for the static white noise of the larger red demon's sleep breathing to return. But eyes opened, groggily turning to him and staring.

"Angel...." 

The man's voice groggy and weak instead of the normal booming radio tones, almost like a station that didn't come in right.

"Can I sleep ere?" Angel asked quickly. He knew this was a bad idea, never doing much more than flirting with the red demon before. Well there was that one time he was teasing and kissed his cheek, but...

Alastor pushed himself up to his elbows in the bed, still staring as if trying to figure out whether he was dreaming up the pornstar in the skimpy pajamas next to his bed was real or not. What was the worst that could happen? Either this was a dream, and none of this actually was happening. Or this was reality and platonic. Angel's eyes did mirror the fact he looked spooked by something. 

"Of course, my effeminate fellow." Alastor replied, pushing himself over and flipping the covers to allow Angel into the bed.

Angel pulled his thumb from his teeth, uncrossed his arms. Giving a look that asked "Really?" Before climbing onto the bed. All six hands on the bed, on his knees while he stared at the surface, then turning his vision slightly to Alastor's warm side...

Angel flopped sideways, bumping up against Alastor's hip and causing the other to emit a strange sound of surprise. Angel snuggled his back closed against the Radio Demon, with a soft sight of content.

Short lived as Alastor shuffled around behind him. "Push." The loud tones of Alastor's voice still shook him a little. But Husk never slept, and he didn't want to disturb Charlie and Vaggie... Obeying the red demon behind him, he pushed away further to the other side of the bed and curled up with a pout. 

Was Alastor really so against anything physical, that he'd refuse contact even if only platonic cuddling?

But the bed shifted, and Alastor moved further into the center of the bed as well, one arm draping across the surface, the other finding Angel's shoulder and giving a soft tug. Angel perked up, looking to the hand on his shoulder, then quickly and excitedly turned over onto Alastor's outstretched arm, nestling up against his warm chest. A couple arms draped over the other demon, a couple meekishly picking at his front.

"Is there something afoul?" Alastor asked. The larger's voice might be booming and obnoxious at times, but the reverb in his chest felt oddly nice to the lithe demon.

"Bad dreams." Angel said softly, pressing his cheek to Alastor's warm chest and sighing softly, eyes closing. He felt....safe.

Until squeezed so darn tight it took his breath away. Alastor pulled him into a very tight embrace, causing Angel's breath to catch in his chest, one eye opening to stare the red demon down. At the same time, legs tightening together while he found he enjoyed it a smidge too much.

"Ooh, tighter daddy..." Angel teased, causing Alastor to release him.

"I am not your..." The Radio Demon began.

Angel cut him off with "Shuddap wouldja? 'Sa figure of speech."

Alastor sighed heavily, settling back into the bed with Angel against him. He didn't know what to do, how to react. Especially if everything he said or did would be misconstrued as something...dirty.

Angel's legs squished again, trying to squash away the itch he now felt from being hugged so tightly. He knew that Alastor wouldn't be interested in helping him out, and didn't want to get out of the bed to go do something about it either. Alastor of course felt every movement against him, impossible to ignore.  
"Turn over, I'll fix it." Alastor demanded, causing Angel's eyes to just open.

"No, Y' don't have ta, Smiles. It's fine." Angel refused, but in his tired weak state unable to fight the shoving urges to flip over.

"I did this to you unintentionally. You will never sleep in this state." Alastor told him, pulling Angel against him again, backside to his front.

"Alright, I'll bite. Whatcha gonna do, daddy red?" Angel asked, settling against the larger demon now behind him.

"That is a new nickname. Did you just pull that one from the air?" Alastor replied with another question. 

"You're the one being all sweet n shtoof." Angel snapped back.

"I love how this little brain of yours works sometimes." Alastor remarked, hands finding Angel's temples and tilting his head back until their eyes met.

Angel said nothing, staring up at Alastor like that. But his tongue did all the talking he needed to, licking the Radio Demon's red cheek.

"Angel, that was uncalled for." Alastor scolded, wiping his cheek dry.

"You liked it, Smiles, admit it." Angel teased.

Alastor said nothing, his arm under Angel's hip shifting so fingers could find the pink demon's belly under the yellow cropped pajama top, and caress gently. 

Angel gasped at the touch, partially because it felt good, partially because it sort of tickled. Angel had forgotten all about Alastor stating he was going to do something to "help".

Angel's uppermost arms wrapped around Alastor's neck as he settled tighter against the larger demon with a content sigh. "Oh-mmm, Daddy Red, you got a way..." Angel purred as Alastor pet across his stomach and dragged fingers back.

Angel was unaware that in his bliss, he was shimmying his behind against the Radio Demon's "regions". It was just habit and instinct driving this action, as he naturally became squirmy and needy when his arousal was toyed with.

Until Alastor caught his hip sternly, forcing him to stop.

"Mon Cher, don't do that." Alastor scolded, causing Angel to instantly cease his actions.

"Oooh, fancy. Whatsat mean?" Angel asked, questioning the new nickname.

"Nothing, it is just a nickname." Alastor replied, glad he was below, to hide the flush in his face.

Angel turned his head to look up to him, one of his hands raising to pinch playfully at one of Alastor's red ears.

"I like it, Smiles." He said softly, flashing a toothy grin.

"Don't let it go to your head, Angel." Alastor warned, moving to pet him again.

But Angel pulled himself away and turned over to face the red demon. Before Alastor could say anything, hands pressed tightly against his cheeks and he was smooched, hard. Alastor froze and took it, the kiss ending quickly as Angel pulled back with a wide grin.

"Doncha go all cute on me." Angel demanded, eyeing the other's deadlighted expression.

Alastor said nothing, though his eyes did return to normal instead of wide and doe-like. Turning his attention to the smaller demon, as Angel embraced him tightly, face in his neck and all six arms around him.

Alastor sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Angel and holding him close. Angel mumbled against Alastor's neck, then turned his head to nestle close and close his eyes. Alastor closed his as well, soon falling asleep.

The rises and falls of Alastor's chest, mixed with the soft white noise sounds the sleeping red demon made...was comforting in an odd way. There, curled over Alastor's body, fingers flexing lovingly, he soon fell asleep. Feeling safe, protected....cared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Daddy Red."  
> don't kill me please, i thought it was funny.
> 
> also Alastor making white static noises in his sleep instead of natural breathing sounds seems only right to me?  
> /gonna get shot for all this/


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just continuing it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel fluffy and shtoof, so I wrote something with my favorite fluff couple. That kind of is the same things I'm feeling irl at the moment.
> 
> Here's a second chapter, might write a third later today.
> 
> Sorry if there's mistakes, or if you don't like my character interpretation.

By the time Angel awoke the next day, the bed was empty. Seemed Alastor was already awake and about, leaving him to sleep. He hadn't slept that well in....a long time. 

Turning in the bed, as he'd been asleep on his stomach with one leg hooked, Angel now stared at the ceiling. A content sigh escaped as he smiled. Last night was... interesting.

A moment later, he pushed himself up with lower elbows, eyes scanning the room in the dim light. Despite being in the bowels of hell, there was still night and day. Day not much brighter, but enough to cast a faint glow on the room, allowing him to take in the decor.

The wallpaper was a faded red and black stripe pattern, a lone chair at a desk in the corner by the window. Draped over the chair was one of his pink suits, meaning Alastor had gone to his room to grab it and leave it for him. The sentiment was sweet, but he worried slightly about Fat Nuggets.

With a stretch of all his arms, back arching, and an audible groan of comfort, Angel climbed out of the bed. He dressed slowly, trying to wipe the smile from his face and regain his usual composure before leaving the room.

In the daylight, Angel realized he had almost circled around the first floor while looking for Alastor's room the night before. His own was a short ways down the hallway, and thus he peeked in to find his pet pig asleep on the bed. Quickly checking its food and water, giving it scratches, he left it to sleep and headed to the lounge.

"Hey where's Charles at?" He asked, not even mentioning Charlie's girlfriend, Vaggie, who was also missing. Husk sat at the bar, as usual, and Alastor on one of the couches around the room.

"Gone." Husk replied, downing another shot of cheap whiskey. 

Alastor caught the pink demon's eyes, patting the space next to him. Angel shrugged, deciding to join the other demon on the sofa, as Alastor glanced to Husk, asking "Would you mind for a while?"

Husk grumbled, taking the bottle of whiskey with him as he left the room. They could hear him telling someone, "They're havin' a moment.", being probably to Niffty.

"What's on yer mind?" Angel asked, settling back against the couch. Thinking a little of how Alastor never moved the arm draped across the back of it behind him.

"Last night." Alastor began, taking care to think before speaking.

"Look, last night was a one time thing, got it?" Angel replied, though it sounded so defensive that he kicked himself mentally for it afterwards.

"Mon Cher, you don't have to deny it." Alastor reassured, his hand moving to brush against the other demon's head fluffs gently. 

"Who said I'm denyin anything?" Angel asked, his defenses still up. He really didn't know where these defenses came from? He had been the one to say something as lewd as _"I can suck your dick"_ the moment they met! But he had no words now, it was a new sort of awkward he wasn't sure he was okay with.

Alastor sighed heavily, not saying anything else as he settled against the couch. He felt like silence was best, actually trying not to smirk as he felt Angel nuzzle lightly against his pets.

"So...last night uh?" Angel said after a moment, even though he felt that's what Alastor was waiting for.

"Hmm?" Was the only reply given.

"It was nice. Tha's all." Angel muttered in reply, but did back himself up closer into the crook of Alastor's arm, settling against the red and black demon's chest.

"Nice. That is one word to explain it. But there are a few pressing matters over the whole ordeal." Alastor said back, allowing himself to be cuddled into, adjusting his arm to lightly pet more. 

Angel sighed contently, four arms crossing around his torso as he felt...warm inside. This feeling was new. Something he wasn't used to, as the only times he'd ever been this close to anyone it was for monetary reasons. Who paid a prostitute for cuddles?!

"I think...d'aw hell Al I dunno what to think. Can we just...not?" Angel asked, his darker eye opening as he was annoyed with the demand to talk about it. 

"Angel."

"I know it's just...it's weird."

"Fine, Mon Cher, we don't have to talk about it just yet."

There was another silence as Angel enjoyed the gentle touches Alastor gave, smiling contently. Before his eyes opened again and he tilted his head back to look Alastor in the face.

"You neva told me what that means." Angel pointed out, over the nickname.

"Is it really so important to you to know the meaning of sweet words?" Alastor asked with a small chuckle.

"Uh, yeah kinda!" Angel retorted.

"It is simple endearment. Directly translated it is simply 'my dear'."

"Oh....uh...that's kinda sweet?" Angel settled back down, poking his fingers together.

"You intrigue me, Angel. I am not sure why, but I wouldn't mind exploring those reasons."

"I do? Well shucks, you're gonna make me nervous and shtoof." Angel's cheeks flushing the slightest bit. "I wouldn't mind figuring it out too. I mean, I don't even know why I like ya. You're not into anything I am but..."

"It works out that way sometimes." Alastor finished his thought, lifting Angel's head back to look at him again.

Angel stared a moment before shifting himself around, climbing onto Alastor's lap. Arms wrapped over the other demon's shoulders, another set around his waist. He had in mind what he wanted to do, but held back. It seemed like all these feelings brought up just...marred the ability to be random.

"We will figure this out Mon Cher. " Alastor told him, scratching at his chin lightly. "In the meanwhile, you are welcome in my bed any time."

"Alright, well..."

"I have things to tend to, so I must leave."

Angel allowed Alastor to stand, sitting in the middle of the couch.

"Until tonight?" Alastor asked.  
"Yeah, be thinkin of ya..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a mood, and I thought it would be an adorable fluff.  
> Shut up, this is mood.
> 
> For context, it has it in the fic, but the song is "Love You Like a Love Song" by Selena Gomez, if you wanna jive before reading it.  
> I need to make an Angel playlist...

Finally, some time he could escape to his room. Not to say Angel didn't have a little fun with Niffty, helping her reach a few places, and even fooling around in a maid costume he had from a few Halloweens prior. But the alone time meant he could retreat to his bedroom, grateful for the renovations he had been permitted to contract. Mostly two things. There was now a lit up hollowed heart around the head of his bed with a few hooks and shelves, as well as a hidden cupboard. Secondly, a practice pole on the far side, seeing as he still had to "work" the only job he could do. Well, besides standing on a corner when forced to.

Usually, Angel practiced in the nude, as it was easiest. However today, his mood wasn't there. Plus it was late and he didn't need Charlie or Vaggie breathing down his neck for loud music. Putting in his earbuds, changing into a short pink skirt he acquired from....where was it from? The point being it had a zipper that he could shove his phone into while music blared into his ears. He refused to go wireless, they skipped too much. Setting up his music to play, which was mostly things he could dance to. He then stepped up to the pole and began to practice his moves, wanting to try a few new ones he'd seen on videos.

Until he froze, his eyes widened, hanging half upside down. What was this song. He had gotten it a while back but meant to delete it when the fad ran out. He carefully flipped off the pole, pulling his phone from his pocket.

Scrolling across the screen, _Love You Like a Love Song by Selena Gomez_

Why was it so catchy. His foot began to tap without him realizing it as he closed his eyes and huffed. Decidedly....mood. He hit the repeat button and attempted to go back to the post, siwnging around it loopily finding a wide grin on his face. 

He so did?

Angel couldn't help it. By the time the song was repeating, he was into it, hopping off the post, lipping the words as he grooved to it. Dancing, swaying his hips, swinging around the post and reaching for the ceiling. 

There was a knock on his door by the fourth time it played, but he never heard it. "Angel, are you in there?" the voice of Alastor called out. A moment knocking again and holloering his name.

Angel still never heard the knocks, or his name being called, spinning. The room was spinning, and he was getting dizzy. Feeling drunk, but not on any substance. He didn't even note the door opening, nor Alastor stopping in the frame with those wide deadlighted eyes Angel adored so much. Alastor couldn't help but follow the movements, of course able to hear the music playing loudly through the pink demon's earbuds. 

Angel grabbed the pole again as it repeated another time, looping around it before flipping upside down and back, swaying to the song again. he never got this much into any music but it was so...perfect. He felt like an idiot, glad he was alone in his room. Or at least he thought. The song nearly coming to an end yet again, he skipped to the center of the room, dancing around a giddy Fat Nuggets, almost tripping as the final notes played, the earbuds coming loose....

And Alastor catching him. Angel was embarrassed, trying to mask it of course with "Like what you saw?"

"Angel, what has gotten into you?" Alastor asked, setting the other demon upright, flashing a very confused expression. 

Angel leaned, poking a finger to the red demon's nose. "You." he answered with a wide smirk, then casually picked up his phone, pulled out the earbuds cord, and slipped past.

"Wait...Angel? Angel?!" Alastor followed after him, but Angel gave no response.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go on.  
> Hate me for this.  
> I loved writing it.

Angel never talked to Alastor about the incident from a couple days prior. Alastor had asked him about it, but Angel never answered any of the questions, eluding them teasingly. He could tell it was getting really annoying to the red demon, but that was part of the fun of this game. Making him all flustered, wondering what he had meant.

_"What has gotten into you, Angel?"  
"You."_

Honestly, Angel didn't even fully know what he meant by that. All he knew was that since he had that nightmare several nights ago now, he felt so much closer to the Radio Demon than ever before. And he wasn't even close at all before.

It was an odd new mix of feelings and sensations.

It was all Angel could think about late one night, as he crept into the hotel. He had been out late with Cherri Bomb, just playing stupid card games and drinking. Angel would argue that he was not drunk in the least, but Cherri had to call it quits. Such a lightweight. Then again, he was used to working in the club and people buying him so much liquor. High tolerance was not even close enough to describe it.

Alright, so maybe he was a little wobbly on his legs by the time he had walked home. Shortly after three in the morning, finding Husk again still awake.

"Ye look like shit." 

"Gee thanks, Husky. Y'know just how to sweet talk someone." Angel slurred back sarcastically as he passed by. 

Angel didn't stumble to his own room. Instead, he made his way to Alastor's room, slipping inside and closing the door tight. The spider demon crept over the bed, dropping on top of Alastor, who was luckily sleeping on his back.

"U-umph!" Alastor awoke with a start, eyes jetting open as he found Angel had flopped onto him. "A-angel...I was asleep..."

"Yeah I know." Angel replied, muffled against the red demon's shoulder.

"A-alright, Angel, well I suppose you can sleep here...." Alastor told him, trying to ignore the stench of alcohol clearly emanating from the pink demon on his chest. One hand came to rest on Angel's back, the other gently scratching his head floof.

"Mmmn...." Angel muttered against Alastor again, actually bringing the red demon to smile. In a weird, inexplicable way, this was sweet. Alastor felt it answered the questions Angel avoided answering for the past few days. 

Angel was attracted to him. As strange as it was, a sexual deviant, was attracted to him of all people. Well, they did say opposites attract....

"Angel? Angel!" Alastor called suddenly, stopping all actions as he felt the pink demon push up against him. Repeatedly. "What are you doing?!"

"Just...jus'shuddup." Angel snapped back, his grip around Alastor's shoulders tightening as he thrust himself against him more.

"Angel, if you wanted to...."

"Can I just....have this..."

Alastor sighed, settling back into the bed. He didn't entirely know if this was acceptable, feeling nothing from it. And he had never been asked...  
But a part of him just wanted Angel to be happy? He sighed again, lightly petting the pink demon again.

"Alright, Mon Cher...do your....thing." he granted permission.

Angel said nothing, rutting against him with soft gasps. Alastor occasionally emitted a sound himself, albeit mostly from the actions of the other, and slight discomfort. 

Angel's movements became faster, a little rougher. His breath catching more as it came in staggered gasps. Nothing was said, as Alastor continued to pet him, almost lovingly. Soon enough, Angel stopped, his knee raising, pressing against him tight as he shuddered. Only a few moments later, Angel sighed with deep relief, melting on top of Alastor contently.

"Th-thanks Daddy Red..." Angel whispered as he caught his breath, nuzzling tight against him and falling into drunken, blissful sleep.

Alastor was slightly disgusted, mostly knowing that Angel was sleeping in his own mess. But that he had allowed that to happen? Anyone else and he would have their head....but he cared for the pink fuzzy demon on top of him...embracing him warmly and trying to get back to sleep, as Angel hummed contently in his coma.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May have gone a little off character here   
> Thought they needed some drama though.

It was pretty much established in the hotel by now that Angel and the Radio Demon might just be an item. It was well over a week since that night when Angel had gone to his room drunk, not quite recalling what he did until told.

And instead of some snarky remarks, Angel actually apologized for it. 

Then again he had a standpoint on anything nonconsentual. He knew how horrible it could be, when not wanting to give but forced to anyhow, as he had been in fact victim of the same. One would argue someone of his profession couldn't be abused in such a way but he was. So only naturally he was a suck up for days now, thinking he had to make it up to Alastor.

Which was how the relationship was found out.

Of course, the only reactions were simultaneous"D'awwww" sounds from Charlie and Niffty.

Since then, they spent a lot of time together. When Angel wasn't "working" of course. Alastor didn't agree with his line of work in the least, but he also didn't know how to tell Angel to stop. Especially since he didn't want to get on the bad side of Valentino. Should it ever happen, however, Alastor could make easy work of Valentino without a blink. 

It was late, and the Radio Demon couldn't rest. He tried to sleep, but couldn't quite get there. So he was awake with Husk, silently sitting beside the cat demon. Husk, of course, drinking his life away again. Alastor finally began drifting off around one thirty, creeping off to his room. He'd hoped Angel would have been back by then to join him, as he wanted to do something special for the pink demon. Unfortunately, it looked like another late night.

Shortly after three, the usual time, Angel shuffled into the hotel. Audibly blowing kisses to someone outside the hotel before closing the door. Husk has stepped into view from the entrance, leaving the bar for once.

Words that Alastor said rang in the feline demon's head. "It's his line of work, so naturally I suppose it isn't entirely "cheating"."

"Angel." Husk called.

"Oh hey Husky." Angel turned, grinning widely. "What's new?"

"How much."

Angel froze. Husk was asking....for his services? Since when and why? He wasn't so sure if it was a good idea, considering the fact he knew him either. That Alastor....knew him.

"Three fifty. Usually. Why." Angel answered, not looking Husk in the eyes. He couldn't.

"Most o'that isn't yours usually though huh?" Husk asked.

"Yeah well, what Val don't know..."

"Would you? I'll throw in an extra fifty?"

\---+++---  
Alastor awoke again, unable to stay asleep. He stared at the ceiling a few moments before deciding to get out of bed, perhaps peek into Angel's room to find out of he was home as of yet.

The Radio Demon crept down the hall, but stopped, swearing he heard Angel's voice coming from the bar off of the lobby. Cautiously, he headed to the entrance, stopping dead when he confirmed it was in fact his Angel.

Catching the two in the act, Angel pinned against the wall with legs lifted, hands hanging on to whatever he could. And there was.....Husk. 

"Mmf, mm yeah..." Angel groaned as he was thrust against, lifting on the wall a little.

Husk was unforgiving, grunting with each one.

Alastor was frozen. There were so many emotions to process, not knowing the details of what was happening. He even weighed the idea of there being cash on the table, but he wasn't okay with it. No, there was nothing about this that was fine.

"Husker." Alastor summoned up the courage to call out.

Husk stopped, pulling out and backing away. His red wings closed around his body in shame. This had been a horrible idea. He knew this would happen. But Alastor had said...

"I paid him for it." Husk told him quickly.  
"I don't care." Alastor snapped back. "Angel?"

"It's just work." Angel answered back.

"I will not tolerate this, if we are to go forward together." The Radio Demon warned, not remaining in the room. 

Angel adjusted himself, following after Alastor sheepishly. "Hey, Red. I didn't mean to---"

"I have tolerated you going off and doing this with strangers for the little money you're allowed to keep. But...Husk?" Alastor sounded almost broken with those last words.

"I'm sorry, he was offering a lot of money, and Val wasn't gonna know about it! I just...."

"No more. With anybody." Alastor demanded, turning to Angel and pinning him to the wall. 

"No more? You know how much trouble that's gonna cause? I can't just quit!"

"Because of Valentino. You leave him to me. From now on, you want money, you come to me."

"I...."

"You don't need to say anything. Let's forget this happened. Off to bed now." Alastor tugged his arm to his room, against him on the bed. 

It is debatable whether any of them slept that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Angel felt horrible. How had he given in to do those things with Husk? Knowing that the cat demon was both his and Alastor's friend, and it was all ruined now. He had allowed himself to be tugged to bed, resisting snarky remarks about it. To be pulled close and held tightly as he was soon met with the white noise sounds of Alastor's sleep.

After all that, Alastor still wanted to keep him by his side? This should have made him feel better, but it didn't. Angel never slept, and soon felt Alastor stirring early in the morning. It seemed no matter what time the Radio Demon slept, he was awake at the crack of dawn. 

"Angel, you're awake?" Alastor asked, spotting his eyes open and staring blankly at the wall.

"Yeah, yeah I'm awake." Angel answered, holding back a yawn. 

"Mon Cher, did you even sleep?" Alastor questioned again, turning Angel's face toward his.

"Nope." Angel replied dully.

Alastor released him, allowing the pink demon to push himself upright to a better position for speaking. His slightly sunken, tired eyes stared into Alastor's red ones as he sighed heavily. "I'm sorry I didn't think it through..." 

"It was in the past. We cannot forget it, but we can learn from it, oui?" Alastor nudged him a little with a smile.

Angel was baffled. This was not the same demon that had dragged him away in a possessive rage the night before. What was going on? Perhaps...it was forgiven? Still, he couldn't erase the words Alastor had said.

_"From now on, you want money, you come to me."_ Well, that was not entirely a bad thing, but was it really a good one? Angel did have to meet Valentino at the club in four hours....

"Red, we need to talk about last night. What you said about----" Angel began.

"He should come looking for you when you do not show today, yes? I am undoubtful that he knows you live here. Leave it to me." Alastor cut him off, reassuring Angel about the likes of Valentino.

Not bothering to change at all, still wearing last night's mess, he sheepishly followed Alastor from the room. He felt that even though the red demon was acting chipper, there was something dark underlying it all. He felt he had a small glimpse of that dark side the previous night, as well as a different part of that darkness when they'd gamed together. That latter time, Angel had loved it. It was met with things he didn't consider the Radio Demon capable of....except not all the way of course. But last night was....well, scary.

And there was Husk, asleep on the bar. Alastor moved closer to the sleeping cat demon, picking up the spilled empty and tossing the cloth over the drips, then to the other side where a napkin messily had Angel's name scratched on it in red ink, four hundreds stacked messily atop it. "Is this what he was paying you, Angel?" Alastor asked, picking up the cash.

Angel felt his face flush. He normally would have snapped, should this be Valentino, but this wasn't. This was Alastor...the demon he'd developed silly feelings for that he couldn't explain, and that he had done a wrong to. "Uh, yes. He asked how much I usually get, then raised it a fifty..."

"Well, you really won't be needing it. I meant what I said, any little thing you want or need, I can afford it Mon Cher." Alastor replied with a soft tsk, carefully plucking Husk's wallet from wherever it was hidden, placing the money back inside and returning it. Husk groaned in his sleep, rubbed his nose, and fell back into deep sleep.

"Alastor---" Angel tried to call to him again.

"Stop your worrying, it doesn't look good on you in the very least. Show me a smile Mon Cher." Angel was cut off once more. Alastor was up in his face, pressing the corners of his mouth upward.

Angel couldn't resist a laugh. What was with this side he'd never seen before? Even as Alastor unhooked fingers from his mouth, Angel chuckled still. Resulting in the red demon pulling him hip to hip with a loving semi-embrace. 

"Today, my effeminate dear, We free you from whatever oppressions you might have. As soon as the old hack comes knocking."

"Come on Smiles, this ain't all that ne-eh-ess----" Angel unable to resist a yawn.

"You are right. You need sleep, desperately." Alastor pointed out the obvious. "Do not worry, Mon Cher. I shall deal with him nonetheless. Now, should we get you to bed?"

"Uhm...." This was still a strangely optimistic side of the red demon he had not gotten used to yet. He was not sure how to react at all, and almost like the cheer mixed with his lack of sleep was mind numbing. 

"Yours? Or perhaps mine? I feel you would get better rest without that...eck...swine." Alastor asked, showing his distaste for Angel's pet.

"Hey, be nice to Fat Nuggets!" Angel snapped back, shoving away from Alastor. That was it, he wasn't going to let anyone be rude to or about his best friend. Alastor was hiding something sinister behind this cheer, that had to be it. And whenever it unleashed its ugly head, he didn't want to be around to witness it. "I can go to bed myself, thanks."

Angel headed for his room, the slamming of the door faintly audible down the hall. Alastor stared after him, almost as if wondering what he said wrong. 

Angel changed real quick into pajamas, lying on his bed and grabbing his phone. Nuggets jumped up and gave him soft licks, bringing a small smile to his face as he sent Cherri a text.

_"Hey, Sugartits, ya up?"_

There was the ... to show she was typing for some time before _"Yeah, you woke me...'sup?"_

_"Oh, go back to sleep then..."_

_"No, tell me, 'm up now."_

_"Just Red, he's being weird and shtoof."_

_"When is he not?"_

_"Good point."_

_"I'm here if you need me Angel, but I really need more sleep._   
_Went to bed just over an hour ago"_

_"I should too. Haven't yet. Shit happened. Maybe I'll tell ya bout it."_

_"Okay....goodnight Angel."_

_"Night toots."_

Feeling a little better after talking to his other best friend, he scratched between the now dozing pig's ears, until he fell asleep as well. His phone falling to the floor as his hand dropped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure how Val acts? Let alone how he would in a situation like this?  
> I am also not sure how everyone will take this but the idea came to me and I thought it would be more amusing than "oh yeah he was put into a void"  
> Some little bit of sweet vengeance.

Angel Dust woke up several hours later, to the sounds of the snoozing piglet near his head. His eyes fluttered open, scanning for the clock, eyes locking onto it and widening in a double take. He had slept far too long, and knew what that meant. If Valentino hadn't come by now, he was on his way. This thought alone got the pink demon out of bed, and dressed faster than one could say any word. Then dashing out to the main lobby to scan for his boss, not spotting him in the least.

"Ah, Angel. Did you sleep well?" Alastor asked, hearing him enter and perking up.

"Yeah, Val didn't drop in, did he?" Angel asked quickly. He was going to get it so bad that night....

"Oh yes, he did." Alastor replied, his tone not changing in the least. Curious, Angel tilted his head to one side and slowly crept closer. "I told you, Mon Cher. I would deal with him."

"N-no, Alastor....what did you do?" Angel was genuinely frightened, knowing that whatever it was would be taken out on him. 

"What fun would it be if I told you, my dear? Come, I shall show you..." Alastor invited, holding out an elbow to Angel.

Angel clasped two hands around the red demon's crooked arm, one closest to Alastor was around his waist, the other nervously picking his nails. Whatever was going on just screamed bad vibes, and not in the way he would deem enjoyably so. Still, he allowed the Radio Demon to lead him, around a couple bends, into the kitchens? He had never been here before. But this was not where they were remaining. Alastor tugged him straight past to a back door, with a downward flight of stairs, pulling a chain to dimly reveal what had faded into darkness moments before.

Angel heard something. A muffled voice that he recognized, coming from the bottom of the stairwell, a clattering of a chair. 

"Smi-iles?" He called to Alastor, the word stretching as his nerves took over. Normally, Angel was able to act overconfident, but something was off about this. Anything involving Valentino normally put him in a bad place, but this was...too much.

Of course, were it be Angel in his boss's place, he'd call it kinky. This was different though. He feared the punishment for such a thing!

Alastor led Angel down the steps carefully, lifting him with a graceful spin off the third to last as he'd reached the bottom first. Almost enough to bring a smile to his pet's face but not quite. Alastor's hands were off him now, Angel left staring at the back of his boss's head. Only a moment later, an old crowbar was pressed into his palms.

"Now tell me, Mon Cher...." Alastor began, leading Angel once more to face Valentino, bound to the chair. "He has hurt you, no?"

"Y-yes." Angel replied, unable to get anything else out as his eyes moved from the weapon to his boss and back. 

"He has degraded you?"

"Yes."

"Threatened your life?"

"Uh-huh.... Look, where's this goin?"

"Go ahead, do your worst, Mon Cher. He will never bother you again."

"Hey, look, I can't. He's my boss, I can't stand up like that." Angel told Alastor, then looked to Val. Maybe he could plead for mercy? Pulling down the gag in Val's mouth and stepping back. "Look, Big V, this is a misunda-standing. I didn't want this ta happen, my words were jus' twisted 'round..."

"Bullshit." Valentino snapped, actually causing Angel to stumble back against Alastor. "You thought you could get someone new and forget about me? Just walk off the job? You forget how much I've done for you? How much ya owe me? Piece of fucking shit!"

Angel's hands tightened on that bar as as Velentino continued to call him names, abuse him verbally.....call Alastor names.....

CRACK!

The crowbar met his boss's cheek with a sickening sound as Alastor's eyes lit up. As soon as he'd done it, his expression changed again and he trembled, looking back to Alastor as if asking why he'd done it. Valentino was trying to speak again, his cheek swelling and bruising. 

"That all you got?" he was dared darkly before Alastor silenced the man with shadows.

"He abused you, Mon Cher. Does this not reward justice?" the Radio Demon asked him as he stared at his boss once more in disbelief.

"Well o' course it does but I can't----" Angel began.

"But why not?"

Yes, why not? He had the means, the weapon, and Alastor was taking care of the rest. He spun the bar in his hands, a smirk forming on his face.

"Oh yes, there's the smile I adore....." but Alastor's voice sounded so far away.

Angel swung the bar again, connecting hard with the same side, enough to possibly loosen some teeth and cause a blood splatter. Swinging it again, connecting with the other side. Grabbing the Moth Demon's hat and teasingly setting it atop his own head as he swung the crowbar and connected again, breaking antennae.

"More, Mon Cher! More!" Alastor cheered him on from behind.

The more the rusted steel connected, the more blood he drew, staining his front, his cheeks, his fluff. Casting red spots everywhere.

"Let 'im talk, Daddy Red." Angel cooed, ceasing the punishment a moment. He of course knew his nickname for Alastor would only irk Valentino.

"You're fucking dead you shit!" Valentino spat as soon as his mouth was freed.

Angel didn't know what had come over him, but this was ll of a sudden fun. "Didn't know I meant so much t'ya Big V. Betta letcha go then, make up fer all this by kissin those feet and givin myself t'ya huh?" to which Val spat disgustedly. Following this gross gesture, Angel wedged the crowbar in his boss's teeth and pried, in attempt to bust the man's treasured golden one. This caused Val to spit again, a mix of saliva and blood as his gold tooth clattered to the floor.

"I ain't churs no more." Angel taunted, causing Valentino to lunge forward, the chair falling to the floor.

"Angel, my dear." Alastor hooked an arm around the lithe demon's hip, his fingers on the other swiping blood from Angel's cheek and tasting it.

"I'll get you for this....Both of you...." Valentino warned.

"We will be anxiously awaiting your return to exact this revenge, however in the meanwhile it is time to say Adieu!" Alastor mocked as he could feel Angel's chest heaving. A wave of his hand and the chair fell through the floor into a blackened pit, swallowing him up as it closed again.

"Mon Ange, that was delicious...." Alastor remarked, stepping in front of the pink, heaving demon. Both hands found Angel's shoulders, looking deep into the pink eyes with his red ones, a wide grin on his face.

"What did I do...." Angel groaned, averting his gaze. It wasn't remorse that he felt, but there was a strong sense of dread. He wouldn't like what happened next when Valentino escaped the void. 

"Come, Mon Cher, it is fine. I shall rid him from you for the rest of your life should I need to." Alastor reassured, pulling him into an embrace. Oh, dear, he could smell the blood splatter. "Angel, can we perchance retire to my room? There is....something that needs to be taken care of."

"I suppose we could just.....Oh hey yeaaaa.....you like that gore n shtoof huh? Guess yer all hot n bothered now..." Angel began, the second thing Alastor said sinking in before he could finish the first thought. Angel leaned close to Alastor, to whisper in his ear, "Raw me Daddy Red...."

With that, the Radio Demon picked Angel up in a fell swoop, running off to his room and slamming the door so hard that everyone looked up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet y'all have been waiting for this.

Alastor had rushed Angel back to his own room so fast, kicking the door closed with a heavy foot. The bloodied mess Angel was in really plucking his nerves in all the right ways, and the scent growing stronger. Mixing only with that of his companion in ways that sent his heart racing. It was too sweet to pass up, for when else would Angel be covered in a mess such as this?

Strong hands pulled Angel Dust's head back by his fluff, licking the coagulating blood from his cheek before locking in a tasteful kiss. Angel in turn gasped as his hair was tugged a little roughly, making a bit of a "face" as he was licked up, then tasted the blood when kissed. He was not entirely sure he liked it. The blood had a metallic taste that he thought ruined that of the red demon, and he couldn't shake the thought of who's it was.

"Mon Cher, what is the matter?" Alastor pulled away when he sensed Angel was not entirely into it. He would have expected the kissing would be returned, even deepened by his hypersexual lover....but it was the opposite.

"The blood, 's kinda gross. And I really ain't into the idea it's His 'n' all." Angel responded, feeling a little guilty he couldn't actually enjoy this one time Alastor felt feisty.

"Hmmm, I apologize. May I still?" Alastor asked, swallowing back the crimson on his tongue and then some to rid the taste from his mouth. "I want to, if you'll allow me."

"Yea fine. Y'know this lickin's got me riled up neh?" Angel smirked.

"You minx." Alastor teased, petting the pink demon's fluff back and kissing him again.

Angel's breath hitched. This taste now was definitely all Alastor's. The deep tones of what Angel could only describe as honey and cinnamon, not being very metaphoric after all. It was pleasant, unlike anyone he'd ever made out with in the past. Or at least he could recall. Then again, his drugs had a tendency to wipe out a lot of his memory. Still, he craved it, unlike anyone he'd been with that he could remember.

Alastor had pulled away now, face buried against his neck as he lulled his head back with a contented sigh. "Ohhhh Daddy Red....." he purred as he felt the other demon's tongue at work, cleaning the mess of crimson from his body, hands petting him down at the same time.

Angel moved his hands to grasp needily at the Radio Demon, who in turn ceased the petting and slammed those hands back against the wall. "Not so fast, Angel..." Alastor said darkly, his red hues glancing up to meet the pink ones of his lover.

Angel would humor him, keeping his spares hidden for the time being. He glanced back into those red eyes, licking his lips as he took in the sight. Alastor staring up at him with a lust he'd never seen before, the slight bits of drool running down his chin from the licking. Oh, it was so good.

"Hnnng, ravage me Smiles...." Angel crooned in lust, needing more, wanting all he was offered and more. He had Alastor where he wanted him now, craving how feral the other could become.

"You would love that hmm?" Alastor teased, a gold-hued grin spreading across his face as his gaze remained locked. "I could ruin you, Mon Cher...."

"Ohhmmnn........please do...." Angel whined, playfully tugging against his restraint against the wall.

"Are you one hundred percent sure, Angel?" Alastor asked for certain, not wanting this to end in horrible repercussions.

"Yes! Don't make me beg, come on!" Angel spat back, of course just playing the role of the brat in this situation. He felt that only added to the red demon's "mood", in good ways.

"But Mon Cher, begging is so delectable..." Alastor remarked with a smirk.

"Really huh? In that case...." Angel paused to grin back. "Puh-leease Daddy Red, please do you worst!"

Alastor laughed darkly under his breath, swallowing back any remains of the mess in his mouth before seizing Angel in a deep, needy kiss again. He couldn't resist smiling slightly against his lover's mouth, as Angel emitted a soft moan while kissed. Naturally, Angel returned it just as desperately, even as Alastor shifted his arms around awkwardly. Now holding both wrists about his head with one gloved hand, the other tugging his outfit open enough to dig into his chest fluff and press upwards, grabbing handful after handful. Angel groaned again, breaking the kiss to melt back against the wall. The motion was something he greatly adored.

The Radio Demon stopped as Angel tossed his head back, a smug grin on his face. He released the other, working to quickly tear off Angel's top, as neatly as possible albeit, casting it aside and leaving the pink demon's torso bare. Then lifting him against the wall, using his own body to hold Angel there, as Angel held fast, an extra set of arms now coming into play as he used two to do so, and two to pet those fluffs atop Alastor's head that he adored.

"I will admit, Mon Ange, I adore when you look at me like this...." Alastor complimented, a wide smirk on his face still. "Such desperation...it's quite an attractive look on you...."

Angel attempted a smile, his hitching breath making it difficult. "P-please... Please, Smiles....I want you to..."

"I know, mon amour, but you know I cannot..." Alastor replied dismally.

"The-then please...anything..." Angel pleaded, lifting himself off the wall, rutting up against his lover needily.

One arm held Angel steady, his other thumb streaking across the spider demon's cheek to wipe a nearly dry splatter of blood, licking it clean from his digit after. He pulled Angel against him, feeling every movement and need of the other. He couldn't ignore the repeated motions that meant Angel was in fact trying to do as he did that one night he'd come in very drunk. Alastor tried to hide the small chuckle of amusement.

"Whatcha doin' Smiles? Why'd ya stop?" Angel begged and pleaded, wanting more of what the Radio Demon had been giving him only moments ago.

"I was only trying to get you to beg again, my sweet." Alastor teased, burying his face into Angel's shoulder, kissing, licking. Drawing every sweet sound he could as Angel settled back against the wall, barely holding on. Of course this meant that Alastor was supporting all of his weight, but it did not matter.

"Ah-ah yea...right there....ah-Ah...mmm yes..." Angel sang softly as Alastor kissed and licked his sensitive place there. "Mmngg fuh-fuck wait wait what the---"

Angel's attitude changed fast as he felt sharp teeth digging into the crook of his shoulder and neck. The initial cries of pain subsided soon, however as he felt one of Alastor's hands push up on his neck, not enough to apply any real pressure. And the wound was now being greedily lapped at as his eyes fell back in his head in a dizzying bliss.

"Hahh-hmm damn...mmmm d-don't...stop..." Angel rasped, as he felt the Radio Demon's hot tongue in his own bloodied flesh. He clawed at Alastor's back, a little envious how he was the only one topless, wanting to mark up the Radio Demon as well. But he also felt his strength faded, as if he was in a blissful semi-conscious dream. How much blood did he lose?

Alastor removed his mouth alast from the mark he'd made, admiring the jagged teeth marks, ringed with a purple hue. There was no mistaking it now, he was one that owned the desperate mewling mess he pressed to the wall now. Nobody else would ever touch him again, lest they meet a terrible fate. Blood stained his mouth and chin, strings of drool breaking only once he'd pulled far enough way. He didn't ask permission, he never thought twice of it, but kissed Angel again deeply.

Angel tasted the metallic bitterness of blood again, but he knew this taste. It was his own, mixed with the honey-sweet taste he associated only with his lover....he couldn't resist groaning into the kiss as a set of hands pressed against Alastor's cheeks.

"Mon Cher... do you still need to...?" Alastor asked lowly, once the kiss was broken, both their faces now smeared with the crimson hue of Angel's blood.

"A-actually...." Angel felt his face flush as he dropped his gaze, looking back up with a bit of a devious grin. "I did when ya were lickin it up after ya bit me. It was kin'a kinky."

"Good, Mon Amour..." Alastor praised, petting Angel's head lightly before setting him to the floor.

"Feels like it-it's still....I feel kin'a dizzy..." Angel stumbled, all four hands gripping Alastor to steady himself.

"Come, my sweet. " Alastor tugged the woozy Angel to the bathroom, grabbing towels to press to the still lightly bleeding wound. In the meanwhile he wet another, replacing the dry ones with the wet to offer a little soothing comfort. Angel hummed contently as the warmth of the damp cloth hit his shoulder, almost falling against Alastor again.

"No-no Mon Amour, stay with me." Alastor scolded, lifting Angel's face to be rewarded with a woozy smile and half lidded eyes.

"Guess this means 'm all yours uh?" Angel asked, his sleepy smile widening.

"Of course it does. But we shall discuss this when you are lively once more." Alastor told him sternly, causing the smile to drop. "You cannot sleep, Mon Ange. We need to get some sugar in you..."

"D'aw Smiles, yer all the sugar I need..."

"I am serious Angel. Trust me." Alastor replied back.

Angel gave in to the seriousness of the other demon, too drowsy to fight back. Alastor was carrying him now, keeping him talking as the headed to the kitchen, even if one worded answers, setting him on the countertop once there. Quickly fixing a sweet snack for his (now confirmed-in his mind) lover, making sure Angel ate. The last thing Alastor wanted was for this to end badly, and if Angel fell asleep while lacking blood, it very well could.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even though I feel my last two chapters haven't been read....  
> I might have another up tonight, I wanted to write the next part right away but this needed to happen first lol
> 
> Also, there's a bit right near the beginning here that isn't canon. A random hc that i don't wanna get shot for please.  
> But the idea of Al having someone decades ago, and they got purged.....

"Hey, Smiles? Thanks for uh...cleanin' up after." Angel thanked Alastor, after some much needed sweets and quiet time. Alastor remained with him the entire time, making sure he was safe. "Neva had that before....always been ditched ta do it alone....nn...."

He hadn't bled the wound all that much, but enough to be dizzying if it was the first time losing so much. However he had done it not out of hatred or rage, he had done it out of adoration. It was only natural he wouldn't want to lose his latest pet so soon. His prior attachment, before Angel had even come to the underworld....had been purged. He hadn't felt anything since for anyone, but it was chance they had been brought together by Miss Magne's hair-brained idea.

"Mon Cher, I will always take care of you no matter what circumstance." Alastor reassured the pink demon, rewarded with a smile.

\-----  
That was days ago now, the wound healing up nicely. Angel stood in front of his mirror, a loose fitting cropped top hanging off his shoulder. He hadn't worn his usual attire in days, the shoulder seams putting far too much pressure on the sore space in a bad way. But now, he leaned close to the mirror, eyeing the reflection of his wound. It seemed to have closed up nicely, though he was still a violent shade of purple, black, and some yellowish hues where it was healing. Why did bruises always look more disgusting as they healed?

Gingerly, he touched the space, pressing lightly with his forefinger until he gasped in pain. Yep, still sensitive. Of course, he had one thing to look forward to when he finally let the room....Why did it hurt so bad when he poked at it himself, but good when----

There was a knock on his door. "Mister Dust Sir?" the voice of Niffty called through the closed wooden panel.

Angel pulled his shirt over his shoulder and moved to the door. He pulled it open, offering the smaller demon a smile. "Whatcha need, Nif?" he asked as she scampered into his room, turning to follow her.

"Laundry day! It's laundry day. Do you have any dirty towels? Nevermind, I'll check...." she babbled, dashing to the bathroom. "Nope nothing, I'll take your bedding though, replace it later all nice and clean and fresh and clean...."

"Niffty, wait a sec!" Angel grabbed for her, his top draping loose off of his shoulder. He didn't notice, all he noticed was she was moving so so fast and he couldn't keep track.

"What, Mister Dust?" she asked slowly now, staring up at him with her large eye, unable to resist falling to his shoulder. "Ooooo what happened there? It looks bad, really bad. I can fix it up, I can do Nurse things..."

Angel pulled his top back over his shoulder to hide it. "It's alright, it's healin. I wanted to tell ya, My bed don't need ta be washed. I haven't been usin it."

Niffty stared at him, as if those words didn't compute in her mind. Finally, she replied, "Ohhh yes yes of course. You've been in another room. I promised I wouldn't say it nope. Anything else?"

"Actually, can ya do me a favor?" Angel asked. "Oh, wait nevamind. I'll go find 'im myself. That's all."

Niffty left the room in a scurry, Angel following behind and closing the door. He had wanted Alastor to go find him, but the only times the other demon came to his room was when he passed off Nuggets to Husk for a while. Something about his pet pig irked the red demon so.

"Hey Smiles? Where are ya?" Angel called out, headed for the main areas of the hotel. Not seeing the Radio Demon anywhere. "Husk, have ya seen im?"

"Nope." the cat-demon replied as Angel asked, before the question was even finished as a matter of fact. Some help he was. Then again, he might still be irritable from....

"Look, we got some talkin' ta do. But I need ta find Red first. Later, promise?" Angel told him, trying to sound as reassuring as he could muster.

"Yea sure." Husk answered, holding up the glass he'd been cleaning to eye it down.

Well, that conversation had run its course....Angel sighed and headed deeper into the hotel, hearing sounds from down near the kitchen was. Curious, he headed towards the noise, finding Alastor diligently at work, even while Charlie watched him amusedly and Vaggie groaning at how enthralled her girlfriend was.

All three glanced up when they sensed Angel, the pink demon consciously pulling his sleeve up again. "Whatcha makin'?" he asked, unaware that Alastor could even make anything, a little bemused by the idea.

"Oh, this? An old Creole dish from my youth. Fodder really." Alastor waived off the recipe, even though it was dear to him. He wasn't going to exactly say that, as he liked to maintain his comfort around those he wasn't on a .... sharing level.... with.

Angel moved closer, leaning over the countertop next to Alastor, picking up an onion as he shot a sidelong glance. "Didn't take ya fer a cookin' type Smiles. Good ta know we ain't gonna go hungry here." he teased, the edges of his mouth pulling up into a smirk.

"Of course, Mon Cher, now please..." Alastor replied, holding his hand out for the onion. Quickly swapping it hands after it was handed to him, in order to silently adjust Angel's top once more.

Everyone had seen it by now, Nobody dared speak of it.

Alastor hastily chopped the onion, being the last ingredient to add, dropping the pieces into the pot and adjusting the lid. "Now, to let it simmer for four hours...." he announced, his palm coming to rest on Angel's wounded shoulder.

Angel bit back a hiss, not exactly from pain, as he felt the slight bit of pressure. Yep, hurt when he did it but this was....

"Well, we have other things to get to, so I guess we'll taste it in four hours! It smells so good!" Charlie remarked, peeking into the pot before Vaggie tugged her off. 

"Red, harder please..." Angel requested once they were alone in the galley. 

Alastor knew exactly what Angel meant, digging his palm against the bruise roughly with a dark grin.

"Ne-nyah..." Angel gasped, head resting against an arm on the countertop. It felt so....invigorating.

"Looks like it is going to scar....How amusing." Alastor remarked as he pulled his palm away, eyeing the mark as he prodded.

"Nnf...r-really? Shit huh... I hope not..." Angel sputtered, lifting his head to be met with lips on his own.

"I hope it does." Alastor retorted, grinning widely as he pulled away to stir the pot.

"Do ya need ta stay here for the next four hours? I kin'a want to do somethin. What if we went explorin' or somethin? I'm sure there's lots o' rooms here we don't know about." Angel asked, peeking into the pot while Alastor mixed it around.

"Of course not, Mon Cher, we can definitely roam the hotel if that is what you please." Alastor said as he closed the lid. 

One arm hooked around Angel's waist, leading the lithe demon from the kitchen. Angel held fast to him as well, occasionally shooting him a glance as his bruised shoulder was fiddled with.

They soon made their way to the second floor, away from the rooms, and to a large space. On the wall was a worn plaque that read something in French that Angel couldn't comprehend. But Alastor knew French, right? Trying to sound impresive to the red demon, he attempted to read it...

"La Chamb-er di-ore..." Alastor pet him for that attempt.

"La Chambre d'Or. The gold room." Alastor corrected and translated (making Angel pout), pushing open the doors. Inside appeared to be a large ballroom, a stage in the corner with some old equipment, a bar on the opposing wall, some dusty bottles still stocked behind it....

"We have a freakin' ballroom?!" Angel proclaimed, spinning away from Alastor into the room, leaning forward to grab the Radio Demon's hand and tug him in after.

"Yes, it would appear so...."

"Y'know what this means?!" Angel was overly excited, almost dancing in his place with glee.

"Pray, tell, my sweet." Alastor smiled, humoring Angel of course.

"WE CAN HAVE A HUGE PARTY AND INVITE SO MANY PEOPLE!" Angel near screamed with excitement, pulling his hands away and squealing at the thought.

His voice echoing through the halls, causing Charlie to perk up and Vaggie to groan. "Ugh, they found the ballroom." Vaggie muttered.

It was only moments later that Angel had pulled Alastor all the way down the stairs to the office to find the pair of ladies. Charlie and Vaggie stared as he panted, out of breath, signalling to wait a moment. "I just...one sec....I..."

"Angel wishes to throw a party. I assume this would not be any trouble to do?" Alastor announced for him, again closing his palm on Angel's sore shoulder with a grin.

"Haa....yeah," Angel masked his gasp as still catching his breath, uprighting himself to nestle close against the other demon. "I'll handle everythin. I know a ton o' people to help with it 'n' all." he told the pair, hoping for the answer he anticipated.

"No." Vaggie responded dully.  
"Oh, come on Vaggie, it could be fun! Plus people invited might want to stay, and then we'd have more guests we can redeem!" Charlie answered cheerily.  
"Fine." Vaggie gave in to the idea. 

"See? Party equals publicity! 'S a win win sitcheeation!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P-A-R-T-Y!  
> party party YAS!
> 
> I left song links where songs playing were mentioned throughout this, I have my own visions for exactly what was happening but you're welcome to your own interpretation as well. Or welcome to imagine whatever music you want in place of them.

There was a lot of work to be done before the party could actually take place. Niffty was a huge help cleaning up the ballroom, and Husk at sampling the vintages. There were two bottles of a vintage Cabernet Sauvignon from the nineteen twenties that had Alastor's mind set deep on them. He would be enjoying the old wine, at said party, only attending because it was insisted upon. Not to mention, he had been promised many things thereafter.

Then there were the things Angel wanted to do to the place. Charlie was on board with all of it, giving the room to the pink demon to manage as a matter of fact. Well, elegant was not what he was aiming for in the least. Alastor was no help of course, wanting to keep the elegance of the old room. But Angel demanded color changing lights, rotating colors, a large DJ booth off the side of the stage....

And on the stage, the---wait, as Alastor translated for him, "La..Pee-ess de Ray-zee-stawnss." (La pièce de résistance) he carefully pronounced with Alastor's silent coaching, rewarded with a pat when he said it right.

On the opposing side from the DJ booth was a tall firepole that reached the top of the cathedral ceiling, and on the stage....his favorite bits....Two black, gunmetal colored cages, with a spinning wheel handle at the tops of them inside. As soon as they were assembled, Angel was spinning in one rapidly until he felt dizzy. So much fun!

Lights were installed, the booth stocked, more liquor piled into the bar....

Then the night came, the main lights killed as the newly installed ones flashed hues of fuschia and alien greens.... Angel stood, admiring how fast they'd gotten it all done. Only two days...

His white cut off top hung loosely on his torso, showing a fishnet undershirt below it, short shorts on his bottom, followed by more under that, his usual thigh highs cutting them off. Two hands on his hips as he drank it all in.

"You did a marvelous job, Mon Cher." Alastor complimented in passing.

"Two hours 'n' people should start gettin' here. W-what if it ain't enough, Smiles?" Angel asked, huffing out air. He hoped it was, but if it wasn't....

"Cher, we could rival your former place of employment here. Trust me. It is glorious." Alastor complimented, not really liking the decor himself. He had wanted Angel to install a large swing, but they all agreed that wouldn't work and endanger everyone in the room. No old fashioned burlesque for him, meaning he was a little saddened by it. Of course Angel had cheered him up but stating they'd find a way to put one in the bedrooms.

Husk slinked past Angel, enough to brush his hip. The cat demon didn't seem to even notice, though Angel glared after him cheekily. "Watch where yer goin!" he teased, smirking when Husk glanced back.

Of course they'd had that "chat" and were on speaking terms again.

"This box is heavy." Husk called back, setting it on the bar counter and stocking the newly cleaned shelves. "Got your Cabernet right 'ere Alastor." Husk pulled it from behind the counter, hiding it back in place. He would respect that the other demon had called dibs, stashing it away from other eyes.

The DJ was next, someone Angel knew from his previous employment. Not the main one, as he would never do anything to raise suspicion and get himself in trouble, but the demon that filled in often enough. Angel liked him more, as a matter of fact. The two vibing off one another, and drawing from each other's cues. Rather than going with "the list". Now that he thought about it, Angel did have some serious pull on what he could get away with back there....

Alastor pulled Angel against him, pressing a kiss to the still bruised shoulder. It was definitely taking longer to heal than it should, but perhaps because of the abuse they put on the marks. It was something that couldn't be helped. However now, it had turned into a shade Angel wanted to show off, rather than a disgusting one. Actually purposely leaving his sleeve dropped, dressing accordingly.

"Ready Smiles?" Angel asked as the DJ was getting the sound system up and running.

"I suppose, as I will ever be...."

\-----------------

People had arrived in large groups, several cheerfully greeting Angel Dust as they passed. Some fans, some friends, a few other employees of the strip club that were off that night, a couple other friends. He was a little disappointed when Cherri didn't show, but then again she loved to be fashionably late.

Alastor already had two glasses of wine in him, Angel not a drop yet. The music was turned up, the daytime lights off, and the place swung to life as the early comers roared. So many turned up already and the night was just getting started!

Angel finally ordered his first drink, begging Alastor to try it as he balanced on the red demon's lap atop a bar stool. "No- yea, come on Red, you'll like it. No not your finger, There we go~" Angel mused, as Alastor tasted it finally and made a rather disgusted expression.

"So....sweet." the Radio Demon remarked, shuddering and cringing.

"Daiquiris are the best...." Angel replied with a grin. "And no I ain't tasting yours, I already did. 'S bitter."

"Angel! Long time no see!" a greenish demon approached them, holding out arms. Angel dashed for a hug, nearly tipping Alastor over. "How's it been? Who's this?"

"'S my Strawberry Pimp..." Angel grinned widely. "Smiles, this is...uh..."

"You forget my name?" the other demon laughed. "Fine, find me when you remember it."

Angel would never remember it. Shrugging, he moved back for his drink at the bar, finding it in Alastor's hands. Curious, he leaned close, staring the other demon in the eyes, petting back the fluffs atop his head and grinning widely, while his spare hands snatched the drink.

“Oh, Angel, I was only holding onto it so it wouldn’t be in the way on the counter…” Alastor gave an excuse.

“Sure ya were, there’s more missin.” Angel teased with a smirk. 

More people arrived, and the party was alive. Like a living organism, that Angel himself had created. He was in awe. Who were all these people? How many plus ones did everyone bring?!

"I love this song." Angel proclaimed as a particular one he adored began. His eyes caught the DJ who threw him a wink.

The sounds of a remix of [Sex is On Fire by Kings of Leon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yOQXOuL-9E) playing loudly, the DJ trying his best to prolong the beginning as Angel turned to Alastor, grabbing a hand with all four.

"Please please come please!" Angel pleaded, pulling Alastor to the stage. He had a strong feeling that Alastor was not the type to dance to such music, if at all. Leaving the red demon near the front of the stage, Angel climbed up, into one of the vacant cages.

And vibed. He looked to the DJ again, who let the song go. Arms raised above his head as two more flowed to the beat, the song kicking into the main hook as Angel lifted himself on the spinning wheel, upside-down, turning to the music as his legs both propelled him as well as moved to the song. Dropping in a flip, sinking back against the cage as his eyes flipped to Alastor, who was entranced.

Beginning with one, then two, then to all four arms beckoning the red demon forward to join him. Alastor was flustered, chewing himself, looking back to the people also watching Angel at work. Someone shoved him forward, someone shouted at him to go.

Alastor stepped into the cage. Angel stood, hands slowly dragging up the other demon as he did. Lower ones finding the Radio Demon's hips and swaying to the music, finding the vibe, then grabbing the wheel and spinning around him as some people cheered them on.

"Yer so awkward, Smiles...." Angel said as he landed, his back to Alastor's front, breath near the other's ear. "I love it."

Alastor hooked his hips as Angel danced, trying to keep up. Feeling his face flush as this was so....filthy. What happened to the days of a good old box step? Not that he wanted it to end. Yet by the end of the song, he was really in dire need to climb out of the cage from heat exhaustion. Feeling the other slip away, Angel spun himself around to slip out as well, following Alastor to the many sitting areas around the edges.

"You alright?" Angel asked, leaning close.

"It is very warm in those things...." Alastor replied back, pulling his tie loose. He had dressed in his usual formal, even though Angel insisted against it.

Straddling the red demon's lap, Angel unfastened the tie, then the buttons of his overcoat....down to the lighter red top underneath, inviting himself to unfasten a couple buttons there as well. "Better?"

"I, well yes but I feel very underdressed." Alastor answered.

"Red, look at me." Angel grabbed the other demon by his cheeks, staring him in the eyes. "Yer still over dressed." He added teasingly. "More wine?" he asked a moment later, standing up and leaning over the chair, feeling Alastor's hands find the small of his back as he did so.

"Yes, that would be splendid." The grin Angel was flashed showing the other's slight inebriation.

Angel made his way to the bar, finding a familiar face there. "Yeah, three Jagerbombs, and a--- Oh Angel!" his friend Cherri turned to face him, hugging him tightly.

"Hey Suga-tits," Angel and she paused as they hip checked. "How've ya been?" he greeted back, hugging her with all four arms. Aside from his pet pig, Cherri was the best friend he'd ever had. He might have been dead a long time ago without her. Or, whatever happened to demons when they didn't exist anymore.

"And what?" Husk interrupted them.

"Oh, and tequila sunrise!" Cherri finished her order.

"Three shots huh?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, wanna do 'em with me?"

"Love ta. I got an idea though."

As if Cherri could read Angel's mind as the pink demon glanced to Alastor, "Oh my god I love it."

"Husky, red wine and a strawberry daiq please...."

All their drinks were prepared, borrowing a tray to carry them on, Angel moved gracefully around everyone. Cherri watching in awe. "You would make a great server, being able to move like that."

"Naww, I ain't no wait staff." Angel snapped back, setting the tray down on the table near Alastor's chair. Cherri dropping into the only free one, Angel on the Radio Demon's lap.

Alastor reached for his, but Angel stopped him. "Nope. First we're doin this." Angel told him, picking up two shot glasses, as Cherri grabbed the other.

"What is this?" Alastor asked.

"Tastes kin'a like black licorice." Angel told him, not entirely a lie. Maybe Alastor liked that taste?

He really did, smelling the shot before anything else.

"Alright, three two one, Bottoms up bitches!" Cherri counted down, she and Angel taking it all at once.

"No, chug it back, there we go." Yes, Alastor was from a time where "shots" were something unheard of. Made Angel gloat a little as he tipped the bottom with two fingers. Then again, he was for the most part as well, but he adapted to the times....whereas the Radio Demon hadn't.

"Ugh, that was horrid." Alastor winced, the taste lingering. It was quite strong as well.

"Hey yer the one that tole me ya like liquor." Angel teased.

"From my era, Mon Cher." Alastor replied, sipping back wine in hopes of drowning out the taste.

Angel smirked as he sucked back his strawberry slush through the straw. He was silent, eyes scanning the room around them. He had done this, and he was so proud of it. Many many ideas were in his head of things he wanted to do. This was his place, and he was damn well going to make it into a nightclub. Charlie had said the room was his, so why the heck not? The money could help out the hotel, after he kept some for himself of course.

Eyes caught those of the DJ again, peering at him through lowered purple lenses, then wriggling a finger for him to come closer. Angel hopped off of Alastor’s lap, causing both the Radio Demon and Cherri to watch him run off.

“He’s having a good time...” Cherri muttered, watching him go. Any other time and she’d run with him, but it appeared the man playing the music wanted him alone. “Let it be,” she told herself.

Angel leaned close to the DJ, who said something nobody else could hear, then pushed a table against the outer side of the booth, hopping on top of it with a grin. Kicking his foot lightly, and giving a thumbs up. As [the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UIB9Y4OFPs) began to play, he swayed his hips with backside to the other demon behind him. Of course this was a show for the other alone, something he’d occasionally do back at the other place as well. Arms moving along to the tune, spinning and turning, giving a teasing wiggle occasionally. 

Alastor watched Angel when Cherri pointed him out, in time to watch him drop and the DJ’s hand connect with his bottom, Angel smirking widely. He was on his feet, Cherri grabbing Alastor’s arm hastily.

“Let him. He needs this.” Cherri demanded sternly. “It’s how he lets loose, they ain’t got anything together. Trust me.”

“But that----he---” Alastor couldn’t make words, feeling the rage boiling in every inch of his body.

“Angel is being himself, you can’t take that away from him. He has no job anymore, and he just needs this.” Cherri explained, trying to diffuse the other demon.

“How much does he tell you?!” Alastor snapped at her, drawing a shrug.

Alastor snarled and headed to the bar, demanding another drink, keeping his back turned, not watching any longer. If he did, he would do something everyone would hate him for. That Angel would hate him for. He didn’t want that.

Angel continued to swirl to the song, dropping down as the song wound down to the end, lying on the table with his backside to the DJ, looking out to the crowd.

Alastor didn’t even turn as he heard the crowd cheer, obvious they’d been watching His Angel at work. He growled low under his breath in annoyance, Husk leaning close to tell him, “Let it be, he’ll come back.” 

Angel shifted to climb off the table, feeling a hand on his shoulder. He looked to the DJ to find a grin, as [another song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DocT4AZdZq4) was put on. A slower one in comparison to the dance music. But one that Angel liked nonetheless. The pink demon melted back against the table, grooving to the song as it played, arms reaching, spiraling to the music, petting himself down, legs raising and coming down almost sensually.

He could feel the DJ’s hand on him as well, pushing him to his side, Angel turning so his back was to him again, climbing to his knees and swirling his head wildly, continuing to sway to the song. Nobody else was dancing, many eyes were on him, some gone to get drinks. 

  
Alastor turned to watch again, staring with slight slack jawed awe. He was jealous still, yes. But he was also….mesmerized. 

Snapping out of it as the song finished, Angel lying atop the table catching his breath with one leg crossed over the other, looking out at everyone. Alastor turned to Husk, ordered a drink for both of them (thankful the cat demon knew what his Angel was drinking), heading for the seat he’d previously occupied. It was only then he noted that Cherri had gone for the cages, the two of them heading back now. Alastor caught Angel’s gaze and showed him the pink drink with a grin.

Angel dropped back onto Alastor’s lap cheerfully, taking his drink and allowing himself to be greedily pulled close. After all, the red demon deserved every right to. 

“Don’t worry Daddy Red, ‘m all yours.” Angel said into his ear, causing Alastor’s grip to loosen a little.

Both of them silently enjoyed their drinks, as Cherri went off to fetch another, returning and taking up her seat once more as well.

"Can we go dance more, please?" Angel asked a moment later, really badly wanting to. The DJ was playing such good music!

"Soon, Mon Cher. I promise." Alastor answered him, unsure if he could even manage that, beginning to feel a rush in his head. If he stood, he wouldn’t know what could happen at that point.

"Hey Angie, how's that shoulder lookin?" Cherri asked, causing Angel to lean closer.

"My what?" he asked, as she patted her shoulder. "Oh, yea, 's healin."

"That's good, I was worried it wouldn't..."

"You showed her?" Alastor asked.

As an extended version of a [song by Rihanna](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCF8BLm6gKA) came on that Angel absolutely adored. Unaware that he started to shift in Alastor's lap, to the music.

"Yea, tell her everything." Angel replied with a shrug of his own, as the song was reaching the first hook and he had to dance to it, at the same time not wanting to leave Alastor's lap. By the time the chorus was on he had a full sway in his hip, Cherri laughing at him and vibing in her chair as well.

The bridge....Alastor wrapped arms around Angel's waist and pulled tightly, embracing him tightly, drawing a gasp of need. "O-oh, Smiles....ya...." Angel gasped, the embrace slacking as Angel leaned back against the demon behind him, back arching lightly as he was toyed with. Fingertips dusting his exposed hips, the teasing sensation of the other's breath on his bruised exposed shoulder. Angel's arm fell back, fingers resting on the back of Alastor's head.

"Ah....anf...mm...." Angel's soft sounds only heard against Alastor's ear, the music drowning it otherwise. He felt the red demon's other hand on his hips now, pulling him in rhythm with the music as Alastor's hot mouth came down on his shoulder, teasing with teeth but not actually biting.

"Mmf ye...yes...oh yes...m-more....nng, fuh-fuccck..." Alastor was doing such a good job, the friction between them so so good. Even though he knew there wasn't any rise under him, he felt so good just doing something so...R rated, especially where anyone could see them.

Cherri sat silently, pretending to be distracted.

"Ha-harder Daddy...aah...." Angel begged, pulled tighter on request, his feet kicking at nothing but air as he allowed himself to be.

"Someone close?" Alastor teased, the hot breath on his ear causing Angel to whine.

"Uh-Uhn ye-yeah...." the pink demon rasped, feeling Alastor push up into him, his breath heavy. "Ne-yah!"

"You like that?"

"Ohh fuck yes...."

"What if I stopped right now hm?"

"P-please don't....don't stop....mmmf"

Alastor pushed up against him again, almost repeatedly now. It was getting Angel very very close, as he emitted all sorts of soft sounds of pleasure. One hand on Angel's hip dipped lower, pawing the male's inner thigh just slightly. Now Alastor's turn to gloat, as he felt Angel lock up and tremble against him, gasping wildly graphic sounds and curses.

Angel sank back against Alastor in a bliss, as the song ended. His eyes closed as he hummed contently.

"Better, Mon Ange?" Alasor asked.

"Ummm yeah...." Angel replied groggily.

"Never seen anyone that could tame 'im like that. Ya got moxie Red. Keep it up. You're good fer him." Cherri complimented, breaking the "silence" a moment later, pulling her pinky finger from her drink and looking up.

"An interesting compliment." Alastor replied, as he grabbed Angel's pink slush and held it out for him. He paused a moment to think before adding, "I know you two are quite close, so that means _an awful lot_. I will do my best."

Angel, of course, took his daiquiri, sipping at it silently while he caught his breath and found his energy again.

"Ya better, cause if he's ever hurting from anything you done, I'm comin' after ya."

"Cheerri," Angel slurred, not from liquor, but from everything else. "'S fine…" Okay, maybe a little from the booze.

"Alright, alright. I assure you, I treat him well." Alastor humored her, pulling a hand back across Angel's head. He was amused that she thought she could take him on. However, he meant that second part, pressing a soft kiss to Angel's cheek.

“I just had THE best idea.” Angel perked up suddenly. His eyes had been resting on something for some time now on the wall behind the DJ booth, a devilish plan forming. Picking his white top as he thought it.

He ran for the booth, leaning close to tell him the plan, the man nodding, a grin forming widely. As the [Nicki Minaj song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vdrqA93sW-8) began to play, Angel skittered to the pole, pulling himself around it and grooving to the slower parts of the song.

“Pound the alarm!” nearly the entire crowd shouted in unison with the song.

The DJ pulled the fire switch as requested on cue. There was no sound over the music but raucous cheers and hoots as the entire room was showered with water.

The song slowing again as Angel splashed and spun amongst the crowd, Cherri had joined him on the floor, soaked through as well, Alastor even getting up to snatch his pet away to find every last curve showed through that white top, fluffs matted to his head...it was...horribly attractive. Not to mention how soaked Alastor himself was. Angel hopped up against him, water sloshing between them, as he wrapped two arms and legs around Alastor, the other two on the Radio Demon’s face as they kissed.

Angel flipped his wet fluffs back, running hands over Alastor’s, pulling Cherri closer to them as well as he dropped, all three spinning to the song as the room flooded.

Water began to drip from the office ceiling, causing the girls to glance upward. “What are they doing?” Charlie asked confusedly. 

“Better go check on them before they trash the entire place…” Vaggie sighed, heading from the room with Charlie in tow.

The song was ending by the time the girls got to the ballroom and climbed onto the stage. The time was three-twenty two. Enough was enough, and the party should end, almost suddenly at this point. Vaggie demanded the DJ to cut it as she snatched a mic. "Alright party's over. It's late. Get out." She announced to the crowds, getting so many groans of protest.

"Oh but feel free to check in if you want to stay here the night!" Charlie pulled the mic towards her and chimed in with a smile.

"Think I just might...." Cherri muttered, grinned at Angel, dripping wet as the sprinkler system was shut off, heading for the check-in counter.

Alastor and Angel soggily stumbled for the pink demon’s bedroom. The small piglet bounced happily, but disappeared to hide when the soaked demons stepped into the room. Angel messily changed and toweled off, Alastor doing the same but not really having anything to change into except for the only oversized tee-shirt Angel owned.

Then they fell fast asleep in an inebriated bliss, spooning sweetly amongst the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wet tee angel  
> wet tee angel!
> 
> Yes I have future plans for the party room....XD  
> also I imagined the DJ looking like a trashy male demon that sort of resembles DJ Pon-3 ehh...i want art of this dude but I'm not sure what he exactly looks like.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations in this might be off.  
> For French phrases I used my own french knowledge which isn't perfect, and for Italian I used Google translate, which isn't entirely reliable.  
> Just saying.
> 
> Also sorry in advance if there's mistakes.

It was early when Angel Dust climbed out of bed. There was no sun to rise, barely brighter than the night at this point. All six arms and feet, literally crawling from his bed. It had been a night spent alone, Alastor claiming he needed a night for himself. Why? Angel didn't know and he felt the Radio Demon didn't wish to disclose that reason.

Angel perched on the floor a moment, his pet pig brushing up against his thigh. With one hand, he pet between its ears, while he pulled his two lowest out of sight. He could feel the small hairs on the back of his neck standing up as he groaned, darker eye twitching slightly.

Today was ominous. He didn't like it.

Finally pushing himself from the floor, and standing up on wobbly legs, he stretched his arms and yawned. Then finally turned to the window, hands on his hips. It was dark, overcast. Strange how there was still "weather" down in hell, but it was something he'd come to just accept since the forties. Days like this, however....Angel shuddered.

After taking care of his morning business and dressing, the pink spider left his room. Silently creeping our to the main areas, to find nobody was awake yet. The soft sounds of snores came from the bar, as Angel stepped into the room to find Husk asleep there yet again.

Almost like he just drank himself into a coma every night instead of actually retiring to his room.

Angel leaned over the other side, one hand lightly petting the cat demon's head. Something he wasn't allowed to do when Husk was awake but wanted to. Softly petting up his ears, drawing a soft content hum from the sleeping demon.

Angel smiled for the first time today.

When he stood, his eyes scanned the room. Sweeping over to the armchairs in the corner, he grabbed a cushion from one of them, then headed back to the bar. Gently, trying his hardest not to wake Husk, he lifted the cat demon's head, slipping the pillow underneath. Husk groaned, Angel pat his head again.

Then the pink spider went to fixing himself a morning tea. He wondered when anyone else might get up as he felt...alone. The brooding weather outside bothered him, gave him chills. He was never alone at a time like this, even if Valentino was his only company. Often leading to...that made him groan and shudder almost as much as the weather outside.

"A' least yer here Husky." Angel muttered, even though the tuxedo cat was asleep.

With his honey lemon green tea, Angel made his way to the chairs once more. He sat in the one missing a cushion, legs crossed at the knee while he sipped the hot liquid. He couldn't resist the chills, scratching at the back of his neck where his small hairs twitched. Scratching at the matted mess under the sleek layer of fur on his chest. His toes tingled, his fingers fidgeted. Breath heaving a little as he shakily rose the cup to his lips once more, unaware he was splashing small droplets as he struggled to keep his calm.

Angel could feel the electricity in the air.

Silence, broken only by Husk's soft snoring and his own heaving chest. His foot dug into the floor, fingertips tapping his mug, tea half gone by now. Husk muttered something in his sleep, causing Angel to glance up before realizing the cat was still unconscious.

Angel audibly sighed, as rain was heard now against the hotel walls. Softly at first, picking up weight and soon coming down hard.   
"Nnng.....here we go...." Angel groaned, shifting as if bracing himself in his seat and finishing his tea messily. Honey lemon stained his cleavage of chest fur that stuck out his suit, but he was unaware. The electricity in the air was picking up, until a small flash lit up the room.

Nope.  
None of that.

His near empty mug found the countertop fast as the distant thunder sent chills down his spine, straight to his core. He wasted no time heading through the hallways to the slightly ajar door belonging to the Radio Demon's bedroom. Hesitantly, he pushed it open to find Alastor awake, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Smiles?" The pink spider demon called softly.

Lightning once again illuminated the darkened room, followed by the deep rumble of thunder. Angel drew in a sharp breath as he stumbled back a little, arms wrapping around himself as he stared at the window.

"I am awake, Angel." Alastor replied groggily, unable to resist a smirk the other couldn't see when he heard that breath drawn. "What is it that bothers you?"

"I, uh..." Angel paused, staring at the window as more lightning and thunder interrupted his thought process. Without words, he dashed to the bed, sitting with his back against the other demon's, facing away from the window. "I'm....ah...."

"Does this weather frighten you Mon Cher?" Alastor asked, one hand reaching back to find Angel's, giving it a soft, reassuring squeeze.

"K-kinda..." Angel answered, shuddering as the weather betrayed him yet again.

As much as he cared for Angel, Alastor loved the fear incited in the other as well. He lived off the fear of others, despite having feelings for them or not.

"Angel, hold yourself a moment, I don't want you falling..." Alastor told him, allowing Angel to brace himself before the Radio Demon stood, climbing back onto the bed and pulling the pink spider demon close.

Angel's breath hitched in fear, as he was now able to see the window once more. Alastor hummed darkly under his breath. He could tell Angel reassuring things that would quell the fear, but at the same time he so much wanted to drink it in and feel invigorated by it.

Angel gasped again with the next loud rumble of thunder and flash of bright light. Alastor audibly groaned under his breath, causing Angel to glance to him, tilting his head back upside down.

"What was that, Smiles?" Angel asked softly.

"Hmm? What was what?" Alastor feigned ignorance.

"Whatcha just did. What was that for?" Angel asked again, immediately followed by a yip, pushing himself closer against the red demon holding him.

Alastor pulled him tightly against himself, a deviously sly gold hued grin on his face. Tighter, tighter still.

"Ah-alastor...too tight, let go!" Angel pushed at the red demon's arms. 

"I thought you liked being hugged this tight, Mon Ange...." Alastor mused, the dark tones lacing his voice clearly heard.

"No...I...hmmyeah, I...not now..." Angel was unable to string together a full thought. The fear over the weather mixed with the vibes Alastor was giving off being strangely....well not entirely new, but different somehow? 

Alastor's grip loosened as he leaned closer, breath on Angel's ear as he whispered. "I love how vulnerable you are right now...."

Angel opened his mouth to reply as the loudest thunder yet shut him up. It cracked and rippled, bubbling across the skies and rumbling deep, shaking the building. 

"Aye, cazzo!" Angel cursed, trying his hardest to scramble away, hide behind the far side of the bed. But Alastor held him tightly, he was unable to get away. "Red, please let me go! I---"

"Doux, Mon Ange....Je suis içi, ç'est correct Mon amour..." ( _Softly/Gentle, my angel. I am here, it's alright my love..._ ) Alastor reassured in French, not questioning the Italian curse in the least.

But Angel had no clue what Alastor said. The French going completely over his head, except for the pet names and the word "correct"...synonym for that in English was alright...right? Nonetheless, he could tell it was probably some sort of reassuring phrase, settling against the red demon again.

"I oughta start talking so you can't undastand me..." Angel attempted to tease, though the stupid storm outside caused his breath to hitch, eliminating the sting of his words yet again.

"Oh? I would love to hear you try, My Angel." Alastor challenged.

"Potrei fare di più che provare, il Mio Amore..." ( _I could do more than try, my love_ ) Angel remarked in Italian, smirking thereafter.

Alastor grinned widely, humming under his breath, pulling Angel tighter. He wouldn't question what was said, the final words being similar to french, the tone snarky and brattish.

Thunder shook the building again, Angel shuddering against the red demon behind him. Alastor held tight again, Angel feeling hot breath mixed with the sensation of his neck being licked slowly, hearing a soft growl with it.

"Ohhhh...ye...ye can't do that...." Angel told him breathily.

"I think I can...you seem to like it..." Alastor retorted, grinning as he rested his head on Angel's shoulder, his own breath hitching as Angel quivered in fear again.

"Ye...yer gettin off on me being scared as shit aren'tcha?" Angel questioned, trying to pull away enough to look Alastor in the face, twisting himself around to do so.

"Perhaps." Alastor smirked.

Using the fact that he was only held loose to his advantage, Angel turned himself completely around to face Alastor now. Another loud clamor outside caused the pink spider to cling to him fast with a whimper, burying his face against Alastor's shoulder and heaving.

"I hate this..." Angel mumbled, feeling Alastor pull him onto his lap, and tightly once more. "Mmmm...." Angel purred, nestling closer than before, allowing himself to be held so tight now. Even throwing in a, "Ha-harder Daddy Red...."

Met with a tighter grip, and for the first time Angel felt something he never had until this point. Lightning crashed, thunder roared, Angel whimpered again and swore he felt a twitch below as he did.

"You're...." Angel started, trailing off immediately. Almost as if pointing out something so vile about the normally asexual demon was forbidden. He had respect for him after all.

"Yes, Angel. I am." Alastor replied almost as if commonplace. 

Angel's mouth pressed hard against Alastor's. The thunder was moving away, but the low rumbles still caused Angel to shiver, the motion carried into the kiss as he gasped, Alastor taking advantage of the pink demon's parted lips.

"Your fur..." Alastor said a moment later, breaking the kiss. His hand had closed in a wad of Angel's chest fluff. "It is sticky...why?"

Alastor's expression was of slight disgust when Angel looked him in the eyes, really hoping this slight problem wasn't a complete turn off. "I mighta spilled some a my honey lemon tea..."

"Oh? I didn't take you for a tea drinker, Mon Amour..." Alastor remarked, pressing his face into the fur and breathing in the scent. Naturally, all Angel, mixed with sweet aromas of lemons and faint sugary hues of the honey. 

"Only when I get ne-ner...." Angel's words hung in the air as he trembled again, partially from the sounds outside, partially from the heated tongue that licked at the sticky drops in his fluff.

"My pet, I want to do this, before this goes...." Alastor told him, shifting to press Angel down into the mattress, his arousal now evident more than ever.

"Really?!" Angel asked abruptly. Alastor was suggesting what he wanted from the--- "Please, please yes." He begged, trying to already shimmy out of his underpants under the red demon. Freezing and cringing as it seemed the thunder was picking up again.

Alastor hooked fingers into Angel's partially pulled down undergarment and finished the job, then minded his own bed shorts, pulling them past his hips, down over....

The door was still open, made painfully aware of this when the sleepy voices of the two owners moved closer.

"Oh, you two are up early?" Charlie remarked, seeing the door open, and not aware immediately of what was happening.

Alastor stopped, hanging over Angel, as both looked to the door frame.

"Oh did I....I didn't mean to  
...interrupt...bye!" She quickly took note of their current positions, pulling the door shut fast and disappearing in a red flush.

Alastor sighed heavily. Prying himself off of Angel and dropping to the bed. "I suppose there will be a next time..." He said with defeat, as the interruption had killed the mood for him.

"Awww, wait no... Come on Smiles, we can get it there again!" Angel pleaded, climbing on top of the other demon and actually trying to arouse him.

"You are sweet for thinking so Mon Cher but my body does not respond in such a manner. And it seems this storm has passed, as has your fear." Alastor replied quietly.

"But...what about what I need?!" Angel snapped selfishly, still more than slightly 'excited'.

"Come rest, Mon Cher, I'll take care of it." Alastor invited, urging Angel to lie next to him as he....


	12. Valentine's Day Floof

The morning had been nothing but grueling, as Angel swung about in a pink frilled apron, demanding Niffty stop picking up every little thing until he was finished. Making sure first he had everything for the task at hand, some of the items being harder than others to procure. But Angel Dust was sure he'd gotten all of them, even the toughest ones.

Butter, check. Lemons, check. Sugar, both confectionery and granulated, Eggs, vanilla....salt.....flour.... baking soda. The hardest of all was the Ricotta cheese, which he'd done something he would rather not admit to.

Following the instructions, carefully measuring out the ingredients as listed on his phone. Angel took time and care to mix and perfect the classic Italian cake he'd been planning for near a month for Alastor. The perfect combination of bitter and sweet, he was sure to love it!

Once finished with the batter, he measured it out into two heart shaped pans, setting them in the oven to bake. In good time, as he had just slipped off the apron and the Radio Demon himself waltzed into the room, sidestepping around Niffty, who muttered as she cleaned vigorously. 

"There you are, my Pet. I have been searching all over this wretched place, " Alastor began, dusting a counter top with a finger and scowling that it was flour coated, before looking back to Angel with a smile. "I bought something for you, for this...holiday..." he finished, the last words obvious that he was trying to hide the fact he truly believed Valentine's Day was a mockery of holidays.

The anniversary of the St. Valentin Massacre, but nobody toasted to that. No, it was all about romance, and some balding middle aged cherub in a diaper.

Nonetheless, Charlie had coerced him into spending on chocolates and the like for Angel, as she was basically...how else to put it... "in love" with their relationship. These were what Alastor produced from behind his back, the red heart shaped box of candy with a large pink bow, and a single red rose. Grinning his absolute widest as Angel stared at the gifts, then slowly up to meet eyes and return the wide grin.

"Oh Smiles, yer so sweet! But y'know...." Angel thanked him as he hugged him tightly, pulling away a moment later to pluck the box free with spare arms. "I can't eat these Puddin. They'll go straight ta my figure, can't have that huh?" he teased, as he turned against the counter, still loosely cradled in Alastor's arm. He had opened the box, perusing the choices, fingers pinching one after deliberation. "One can't hurt though...." he added, raising the chocolate covered cordial from the box.

"But Mon Cher, you do know you do not have to have them all at once, non?" Alastor replied, genuinely believing that the lithe demon was that concerned about his weight over silly holiday candy.

"Yer too cute, Mi Tesoro." Angel pinched the Radio Demon's cheek with a free hand and a smirk before eating the chocolate in his fingers.

Alastor growled low under his breath with content. He adored that Angel had begun using bits of his own language, but even more so, the pet names that came out of it. Not that he knew what any of these meant, except for one, but he was still in adoration of it. With these actions and words, Alastor hooked his hands on Angel's hips, lifting him onto the countertop and pulling him into a sweet kiss that tasted of cherries and chocolate. 

Several minutes passed as they kissed, the box of chocolates being discarded on the counter as they did, the rose falling to the floor, where Niffty scrambled to scoop it up and place it in water, running off with it as she grinned and repeated "Prettyy". Their kissing deepened, Angel back off the counter as it did, forgetting about the time until...

"I smell something burning..." Alastor paused to sniff the air as he pointed it out.

"Oh no no!" Angel shoved him aside frantically, sweeping to the oven and pulling it open. Surely enough....

"What was this, my dear?" Alastor asked, peeking around him into the oven. 

Angel sadly pulled out two overdone, near blackened cakes and sighed. "It was supposed to be yer gift...." he admitted with defeat, sighing as he dropped the pans on the stove-top and pouted.

"M..." Alastor stopped himself, looking to the nearly charred cakes. He could guess by the scent it was not supposed to be dark in the least, but a golden hued cake. Lemons and something he couldn't place a finger on. "Mon Cherie, it is quite alright. You did not need to give me anything for this ridiculous holiday. I have you, c'est bien assez." Alastor reassured, embracing him as he did.

"Red--?" Angel asked.  
"It is plenty enough." Alastor translated, knowing that tone well by now.

"But I wanted to..." Angel trailed off, still disappointed.

"Perhaps you can tell me what it was supposed to be. And perhaps it will still taste fine under the charred layer." Alastor was trying his best to make light of the situation.

"Lemon Ricotta cake...like my nonna used to make." Angel said back to him, a weak smile to the second part of what Alastor said. "Y-you'd really still eat it?"

"Of course, I would try to." The red demon replied back, reaching to grab one of the cooled pans and eying it a little, giving a little scratch on the top layer. "See, Mon Amour?" he held out the pan. "It is golden under the mess. We can save this."

Angel Dust's lower hands took the pan back as he turned, upper ones finding Alastor's shoulders. He pulled him into a sweet kiss, pulling away only for Alastor to wipe away the trace amount of tears that welled over the mess he'd made. "I don't d'serve ya Smiles."

"Pish posh, now let's fix this up. I'm dying to taste it."

The two worked together, digging out the salvageable parts of the heavy cake, feeding the rest to Fat Nuggets. With milk and a little confectioner's sugar, the mess that they saved in two bowls did actually look edible. 

"No wait Red, don't---!" Angel wanted to taste it first, but the spoon was already in Alastor's mouth. Nervously, he crossed his arms and chewed fingernails.

"Delicious, Angel." The Radio Demon grinned widely.

"R-really? Ya ain't just saying that to make me feel good, are ya?"

"Of course not, here." Alastor took it upon himself to spontaneously spoon feed a mouthful to Angel with his grin never faltering.

Angel was wide eyed at first, before he actually chewed around the bite and swallowed, almost in disbelief. "Huh, it does."

"See, Mon Amour? When all seems lost, it really isn't."

Angel smiled as his gaze remained fixed on the floor while Alastor spoke, looking up only a moment after. "Huh? Oh yeah, I guess so.....Happy Valentine's, Daddy Red." he said sweetly, leaning on the counter with a dumb smile.

"Merci, my sweet. To you as well." Alastor held up his spoon in a sort of 'cheers' salute before going back to his cake. "Are you not having any?"

"Nope, it was sapposed t'be all yours. Bone Appeteet." Angel grinned.

The french pronunciation was cringe worthy, but Alastor tried his damnedest not to let it get to him while he smiled and ate more of the cake. It was, after all, a gift.

Of course, Angel had more in store later that night but first, cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the recipe I used as a reference, never having tried it or nothing. I googled Italian cake recipes ._.  
> https://thisitaliankitchen.com/italian-lemon-ricotta-cake/
> 
> I know nothing about it, or if it is actually a real traditional thing so.
> 
> I want to point something out before someone else does.  
> Alastor calls Angel "Mon Cherie". I am aware that "on" suggests male but cherie is spelled feminine. I did this on purpose because the first thing Alastor ever calls him (canonically!) is "My Effeminate Fellow", so the mixture was on purpose. It is meant to be endearing, more so than cher


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short, but I feel it was necessary before I get to my next plans.  
> I'll probably have the next one out later today.

And then....Alastor left the Happy Hotel.

Angel assumed it was a mere daily outing at first, waiting anxiously to ask him something. As hours dragged on, late into the night, he forgot what that thing even was. He was worried, and it didn't matter how many blankets Charlie piled on him, or how Niffty insisted he needed his slippers with his pajamas he never changed out of. His eyes were on the window. This wasn't like Alastor to disappear like this. Usually for a few hours, but this long?

Husk sat next to him now, the rest of the company retired for the night. Angel silently thanked whatever forces that Husk was a night owl like he could be. A wing extended, curling around his slender frame, and for the first time he felt cozier than any blanket could make him. Yet he was still worried.

"I can't say shit like 'e does." Husk said quietly, breaking the growing silence and drawing Angel's attention.

"Husk..." Angel replied softly, his voice barely used all day, the name coming out barely above a scratchy whisper.

"He'd say someshit like, worryin don't look good on ya, right?" Husk asked.

Angel felt the corners of his mouth twitch into a bit of a smile for the first time that day, fingers pulling a bit of his head floof from his eyes.

"Yeah...something like that." Angel answered softly. 

"He'll be back. Don't worry, 'e won't leave ya hanging like that. He's fokkin' obsessed wit'cha."

"He...he is?" 

"I feel like a piece of shit sometimes though, doin shtoof he don't 'prove of n all."

Husk sighed in reply, placing a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. There was another long silence. It wasn't awkward, but rather a feeling that words weren't needed.

"Maybe you should get some rest, he'll be back tomorrow." Husk told him, when Angel yawned widely.

"Yea, maybe." Angel stood on wobbly legs, Husk actually following to his room to make sure he'd get in bed alright. Afterall, it had been hours since Angel moved from the window, and barely.

Angel laid in bed, not sure when sleep overtook him.


	14. Chapter 14

The Radio Demon had left early in the morning, several days after the holiday. His intentions weren't to cause worry, or fear, or any sort of discomfort or mistrust in anyone. Quite frankly, his intentions were initially of taking a casual morning stroll. 

Down to the park, that was barely a mockery of the pleasant surface side parks, eventually conjuring himself up a bench as the actual ones were filth incarnate. A couple were even known to attempt to devour the occupants. 

Red hues fixed on a group of children. "Hmm, when adults wind up here it is plenty amusing, but when children do..." He trailed off with a laugh, watching a few bullies pick on another demon, who seemed much older than the actual children.

The older demon ran off with spite spewn remarks, Alastor's grin twitching as if it couldn't widen any more. Standing as the bench he'd brought into existence fizzled into air, instead producing three red colored lollipops from who knew where, and stopping to reward the three children for being so vile.

They knew who he was, and stood in awe that he'd noted their existence, to which he patted heads and carried on.

His stroll took him to the docks, as small crooked boats rowed in the fresh meat, faceless creatures on the oars. There, in the murky waters, a mass that appeared to be a soggy animal, covered in tangled black weeds floated against the dock. Curious, yet disgusted, Alastor used his shadow magic to grab up the mess, setting it on the dock.

Now on closer look, it appeared to be a demon. Sputtering for breath and coughing up the murky, slimy water. A groan escaped the wreckage, as Alastor picked off the seaweed to find a rather soggy white fur with black spotted print.

Eyes looked up towards him, meeting only for a scowl to spread across the wet demon's features.

"You have some nerve...." The groggy, strained voice of Valentino meeting his ears as Alastor tilted his head and contemplated with static.

"Now now, old chap. Did you learn a lesson?" Alastor asked, head still lilted to one side, eyes darkening in hue as if expecting an attack.

Valentino groaned. He turned himself around, wincing in the pain he felt and the feeling of the cool damp clothing against the heated air. One knee crooked, elbow atop it, as he stared out into the watery abyss.

In time to watch a very large horrendous creature swallow up one of the boats.

Alastor caught that as well, beaming from ear to ear and applauding the show.

"You know that sleazebag, Angel, is my moneymaker right?" Valentino asked, drawing the Radio Demon back to the situation at hand.

Alastor dusted himself off a place on the dock, far enough so the growing puddle under the other demon wouldn't reach him. There, he sat, next to Valentino, crossing his legs and staring out into the water as well.

"He may make you money fine, but you have no respect for his wellbeing." Alastor remarked, for once not grinning wide.

"I'll have respect for the fucking piece of shit when he has respect for me." Valentino snarled, eyes rolling.

Out of nowhere, as with the lollipops from earlier, he whipped up a pair of red heart shades, handing them to the other demon, as it seemed Valentino had lost his.

Valentino stared a moment before taking the rose colored glasses and perching them over his squinting eyes.

"He does have respect for you. When you do things that actually seem kind." Alastor told the other, pausing a moment. "He has told me some of these stories. Of the time you took him out to dinner and nearly had him swooning, until ruining it in your machine afterward."

"Pff, tells you everything, en?"

"Oh, yes, nearly. Another time when you picked him up out in the rain, and despite having your way with him against his will, actually brought him home afterward and made sure he got inside..."

"Can't have my best workers getting sick."

"Personal gain. I get it, I live off of it. But not when my own personal experiences are involved."

"Can't even say you have feelings for the fucker hm?" Valentino mocked. "Why? He's everything you hate, and you know it."

"But he is not."

"Yea, sure."

There was a silence for a short time, Alastor spotting the shadow of the large beast in the murky depths and following it. 

"I'm gonna need 'im back you know." Valentino broke the silence, his eyes too following the creature before looking to the other next to him.

"I will not allow that because I know you wish to punish him for what he has done to you." Alastor replied, his tone a little dark.

"He had no right to----" Valentino began, silenced by Alastor's raised hand.

"He was acting on my accord. If you need punish anyone, then punish me."

"You're not serious...." Valentino was dumbstruck. Did Alastor believe he was stupid enough to raise a finger against one of the most powerful demons in Hell?

"Go on, I welcome it." Alastor urged, pushing himself to turn on the dock, facing the other now as he rested on his knees. "Do it, I deserve a shiner for what I asked him do to you."

Hesitantly, Valentino raised a balled hand, swinging forward at the other demon. Though Alastor's hands never raised, a force stopped his fist a mere hair away from hitting.

"I have a better plan." Alastor's eyes changed, radio dials flickering in and out of existence in the red glowing hues, not looking the other in the eyes but in a direction that seemed more sinister. Yellow glowing grin returning, as he still didn't release Valentino's fist.

"Let me go you bastard!" Valentino fought, growled, struggled.

Alastor's grin widened, his eyes brightened. The static was all Valentino could hear as it swam through his ears, a vision of that large creature in his mind as it did.

"Do you not want to hear my deal?" Alastor teased the idea as Valentino's expression became fearful, seeing pools of shadow form that mirrored the abyss pit he'd been cast into.

"F-fine....What is your...ultimatum?" Valentino asked, trying not to stutter and swallow his fear.

"Oooh, ultimatum...such a large word for your kind of filth. I love it." Alastor replied, bemused.

"Tell me!"

Alastor tsked, waggling a finger. "No patience any more with anyone. It is disheartening..." Alastor sighed, pushing himself to his feet as the unseen forces kept Valentino in place. Pacing a circle around the other demon, walking straight off the docks as he did but hovering as if there was still solid ground below his footfalls.

"I propose....that you hold off on seeking any sort of vengeance for what transpired. If you can resist any sort of payback against myself or Angel Dust, I will indeed reward you."

"I say fine, I hold off. Who's to say someone close t'me isn't gonna jump you for what you did when I tell em?" Valentino spat.

"Oh but here's the fun of it. With this deal, you cannot tell a single soul what happened to you. You cannot speak ill will of myself or my Angel. And you cannot hire anyone, whether paid or unpaid, to do anything to either of us or anyone we are close to. If a single hair on anyone's head is pulled in the wrong way, I will be looking to you for answers first. I will know if you are involved."

"Fucking bullshit. What's in it for me?"

"Should you agree, I will start by giving you back your disgusting smile. Including that gold tooth of yours."

"Yeah, how the fuck you doing that?"

"I have my ways."

"Fine, what else?"

"Perhaps I'll allow you to give me that boxer's eye."

"That can't be it, I'll kill ya right here if that's all---"

"As if you could...there is one more detail." Alastor paused, leaning close to the wet demon on the docks. "I will find you a replacement that can make more money for you than my Angel ever could. He would be more revered, adored, people would pay you to even be in the same room as he...."

Valentino's jaw dropped. If this was true, he couldn't begin to imagine the rewards. "Where do I sign?" He asked excitedly, almost drooling with the anticipation.

"Do you not wish to know the length of this agreement?" Alastor asked, flicking a wrist as the contract materialized in his fingertips.

"I don't care how fucking long, just gimme someone better than that piece of shit that actually wants to be my bitch." Valentino greedily responded, Alastor letting him free and handing him a gold inked pen.

Valentino scratched his name hurriedly, grinning wider and wider until he finished by heart-dotting the i.

"Oh, there is one more thing. For the next two weeks, I will be making a habit of following you... Everywhere." Alastor notified him as he snapped his fingers, and the contract disappeared from sight. This was too easy. Valentino never even questioned what would happen should he fail. And fail he would, Alastor would see to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I'm gonna have the deal go in Alastor's or Valentino's favor yet, but regardless either way Alastor benefits.
> 
> Additionally  
> The large creature in the water they're watching.  
> I have an idea for what it sort of is/was? I got the idea from a game I played a while back called sea of solitude. The creature similar to this demon thing in that game  
> https://i.imgur.com/436O6q0.jpg


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's mistakes. This was a case of the late night inspo bite.

Angel woke up the next morning, finding that Alastor had indeed come back to the hotel. Briefly of course.

When his eyes opened, his small pig was happily chomping away at a fresh bowl of food, made from kitchen leftovers, a shadow stood against the sunlight coming in from the window. Squinting and rubbing his eyes, Angel focused on Alastor's frame, nearly bounding from the bed to grab his waist.

Alastor grimaced, but it quickly returned to a smile when he pulled Angel to his side and continued to watch the goings on outside.

"What time is it?" Angel asked a moment later, breaking the silence.

"A little after six am." Alastor answered just as softly, almost as if the two of them didn't want to wake someone, yet there was nobody else there.

"Where were you yesterday? You weren't even here ta say good mornin or nothing." Angel asked, his tone sounding hurt.

"Went for my morning stroll, and it took a turn of events. Very sorry my dear. I would discuss the details of it with you but I don't want to bother you with a topic you hate."

"To-topic I hate...? Is it about Val? The hell he do now?"

"Escaped the false void I dropped him into. Found him washed up near the docks and struck a deal. Let's just say he won't be bothering with us any more."

"Whatcha do?"

"Offered to supply him someone that can bring in far more revenue than you can. If he can go without saying one trashy thing about you, me, or anyone here for two weeks....starting in a couple hours."

"Oh, ya really think he can resist? All he does is shit talk me."

"I'll know if he does. Which is why I dropped by."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'll be following him for the next two weeks. Closely. Everywhere. Keeping track of everything he does or says to anybody else. Which means our contact will be limited Mon Cher."

"Two weeks?! Ya think I can go two whole weeks without talkin to ya?! What the actual fuck Smiles?" 

Angel pulled away from the other demon, staring him down in rage. He couldn't believe Alastor had the audacity to just leave for two weeks to spend it with the one being he despised most on the face of the----in the depths of hell. 

"Angel--" Alastor called his name, trying to step towards him.

"No. Just fuckin go."

"Angel, I am not saying I cannot speak to you for two weeks, I just meant we wouldn't actually see one another for two---"

"I said go! I don't wanna talk about it!"

Alastor's grin twitched before falling. Had he hurt Angel by making this deal? Sure, he did everything for personal gain, but this was ... He had feelings he couldn't put to words for the flamboyant demon, as the words sounded so foreign to him.

"I care about you, my sweet. I didn't mean to upset you with this. It is, after all, going to benefit both of us in the end."

"Na, why can't ya just give him someone else and forget all this "if he trash talks me/us" bullshit?"

"It is not that simple. I need time to find someone, as well as the fact...well...I do not quite understand what he would need to make him the most profit."

"So yer gonna follow him around to see what he wants? Hell, I can help ya find someone without all that...um...cazzate."

"I promise I will return every night once he is in a drunken comatose state, Mon Cheri."

"Fine. Ya better. Or else I'm gonna go find Travis."

"Travis? Why would you bother with that scum when Husker adores you?"

"Oh so you're telling me how I can date now if we break up?" Angel teased, his expression softening vastly.

"No I am not. And who ever said we would?"

"Y'know I'm teasing. Husky don't want no relationship. I respect that."

"Well, yes. Anyhow, I must be going."

"C'mere ya big dumbass." Angel grabbed Alastor's arm, pulling him close to kiss his cheek. 

Alastor tried not to, but the flush showed in his cheeks regardless of how he tried to hide it. After a moment of gathering thoughts he said, "I will be back late tonight. Perhaps if you have time during the day to nap, we can do something amusing later, like play a board game."

"Sure, Smiles. Watch yerself."

"I always do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cazzate means bullshit. According to a swear list I pulled up lol.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Poll on twitter was:
> 
> Day of Al and Val 0%  
> Angel and Al game night 100%
> 
> So here it is, I did my best.

Against Alastor's advice, Angel Dust couldn't sleep. He did attempt to in the mid-afternoon, laying awake and staring at the ceiling before he grabbed his phone and checked voxstagram. His latest selfie was getting quite a bit of attention, though his blood boiled when he seen a reply from Valentino.

"Fuckin moth bitch." The pink demon muttered as he read it for the fifth time.

"Miss ya around. Drop by at least?"

"Yeah, like e actually misses me ..." Angel added to the mix of disgusted muttering. "Just misses my ass."

The hours ticked away as Angel spent the better part of the day exploring places in the hotel that he hadn't yet. It was really coming along with the renovations, but it was no Plaza. Yet. There was a smell of something dead and rotten on the fifth floor, to which Angel didn't even leave the elevator. It was that gross, and could still be smelled up on the sixth floor. Tolerably, however, as he wandered the halls and found room 666, some sound that resembled heavy snoring coming from behind it.

He would have to ask who was staying in there or what was in there later, as the door was locked up from the outside with four different padlocks.

Later that night, he had made his way to the bar on the main floor. The only one awake still was Husk, yet again, pacing behind the bar and talking to himself when Angel entered the room.

"Hey Husk." The spider greeted, sitting on a stool to await Alastor's return.

Time passed, growing later and later. Finally, around 3:15 in the morning, the Radio Demon crept into the room with a box tucked in his armpit.

Angel dashed to hug him tight, pulling away a moment later to grab the box.

"Oh ya really were serious about playin a game huh?" He asked, looking at the box. 

"Yes of course, why would I say it and not be?" Alastor replied, head canted to one side with curiosity.

"Coulda been slang fer somethin." Angel replied with a smirk. "I ain't good with spelling in English."

Alastor carefully took the box back, heading for a table nearby. Lifting the faded lid, pulling out the game board and shuffling around the various letter tiles. Angel joined him at the table as Alastor reassured him with, "No worry Angel. Spelling errors will be forgiven. Unless you purposely add extra letters for extra points."

"I would never!" Angel snapped back, acting falsely aghast. 

"Husker? Would it be a bother to request two servings of your finest giggle water? And perhaps decide which of us plays first?"

"Already decided, Smiles." Angel replied instead, as Husk shrugged and fixed the drinks.

Alastor glanced to the board, finding the word "DICK" placed neatly in the middle, a smug grin on Angel's face.

"Angel, my dear, that is innapro-" Alastor began, cut off.

"Nothin in the rules sayin it's not allowed." Angel retorted.

"I-i suppose you are right, however..." Alastor responded as Husk dropped off two glasses.

Alastor wriggled fingers, thinking as he eyed is letters, looking to the board as if the word changed, then back.

"Daze," Alastor said out loud as he played off of the D.

Angel feigned a yawn over his glass. Setting it down, picking up four tiles, then looking to the board.

"Fuck sake what is this shit." The pink demon muttered, looking back to his tiles. A hidden spare arm grabbed two extras, peeking below the table at them. Oh, convenient.

Using the two cheated tiles, hiding two unusable ones on his board with sleight of hand, he spelled RAGED on the board, using the E Alastor just played.

Alastor's eyes were faster than Angel's hands however and caught every cheating move. Not calling it out, but watching with a highly amused smirk.

Alastor replaced his missing tiles, looking to his letters. Pursing his lips, before waving a hand a little. The letters on his panel changed to new ones with the motion, playing the word DESIRE, again off of Angel's D.

Using the tiles he had hid before and collecting the difference, Angel played SUCK on the K he started the game with.

"Angel, I--"

"What? Don't like the filthy words Smiles?" Angel teased. "Or ya wanna suck my dick?"

"Angel, that is very--"

"Okay okay, I'll play better. Just go already."

Alastor hummed under his breath, frowning slightly, before playing a new word on the board. 

"The hell does Sordid mean? Last I checked ya can't make words up." Angel called the other put on the played word.

"Means 'e's disgusted by yer words." Husk called out, causing Alastor grin once more as he gloated.

"It ain't a real word!" Angel snapped back.

Alastor pulled a dictionary out of thin air, flipping to the word and showing the other demon as he continued to smirk without saying anything.

"Fine." Angel groaned, picking up tiles. Not even bothering to hide his cheat this time as he tossed a couple back and grabbed new ones. 

"Whaddya think of this one, hot shit?" Angel mocked, playing the word "ARSES" off of the R.

"Fine." Alastor hadn't even looked at the board, leaning on twined hands, propped by his elbows on the table. Without even looking, shadows played the word SEX off of Angel's second S.

"So this is what we're doin now uh?" Angel challenged. Picking up tiles and finding he now had to X's, groaning before coming to a realization. Playing off of the other's X, to create XXX.

Not a real word, but Alastor didn't call him out on it. Their words continued, each appearing more smug with every one.

EROTIC

CUNT

TEETH

CROTCH

LICK

RAPE

Alastor paused. "Rape?" He asked, grin dropping over the word.

"Yeah, rape."

"Angel--"

"It means nothing just go!"

Alastor didn't play another word. He didn't pick up new tiles. In one swift motion, he stood and swept to the spider demon's side, pulling him tightly against himself.

"Al, this is...." Angel began, but stopped himself when he realized he actually liked the attention.

"How about we call it a tie?" Alastor asked, looking down to Angel with concerned eyes.

"Throwing the game?" Angel replied, looking up.

"Moving on to better ways to spend time."

"Smiles, it's nothin!"

"I trust your words, Mon Cher, but do you not wish to do something else?"

Angel thought a moment. He hadn't really wanted to play the game in the first place, and here was an out being offered.

"I wanna finish dis." Angel remarked. "Your turn."

"Oh, alright of you insist." Alastor took his seat once more, staring Angel down with a challenging expression, mirrored on the spider demon's face as well. Alastor didn't look again, as his shadows played the word: GAMS, off of the G on raged.

Having nothing special, Angel placed an O between the p and m for POM. In turn, Alastor played "SKIRT".

Angel: DIRT

Alastor: NUT

Angel laughed at that one, causing Alastor to ask why. "Oh nothing, Red. Nothing." The spider replied before playing on with the word TATAS, resulting in a secondary word, IS being made.

Alastor: BOX

Angel: BELT

Alastor: TOY

Angel: SHIT

Alastor: SHIV

"Shiv? Tha hell Smiles." Angel laughed.

"Do you not know what it means?"

"Na I know exactly what it means." Angel told him as he played his word, GIVE.

Alastor played GAT.

Angel played BET, then got caught stealing more tiles. Alastor's hand locked on Angel's wrist, staring him down darkly. Angel dropped all of the ones in his hand, dropping into his seat. The look on Alastor's face was actually intimidating, and he didn't know how to feel about it.

"I-i uh...." Angel stuttered, looking at his board, the words he played, then Alastor again. "I give up?"

Alastor's expression immediately brightened again, his grin returning to natural hue instead of a flickering dark yellow, shadows receding. "Then I win." He remarked, adding a small excited hand clap.

"Yeah this time. Next one I'll get ya." Angel snapped back.

"Perhaps."

"I lost cause I'm tired."

"If you declare."

"Shut up."

"Perhaps it is time we turn in? Tomorrow will be another long day for myself....perhaps you would like to tag along?"

"Is that really the best idea, Red?"

"Only one way to find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure I got all the words on the image. If anyone cares what their board looked like lol  
> Might be some mess ups where words meet stupidly.  
> Don't care it's all for fun. Not like I have a scrabble board to actually lay it out.   
> Whatever lol


End file.
